


Manipulación

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Esa tarde el sol abrasaba demasiado la piel, sentía que me estaba quemando a pesar de haberme puesto bloqueador solar por segunda vez antes de salir de casa. Había llegado al café donde me había citado quince minutos antes de la hora en que acordamos, apenas iba a entrar cuando lo vi ahí.Universo AlternoLigera violencia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

**Manipulación**

**Capítulo 1**

Esa tarde el sol abrasaba demasiado la piel, sentía que me estaba quemando a pesar de haberme puesto bloqueador solar por segunda vez antes de salir de casa. Había llegado al café donde me había citado quince minutos antes de la hora en que acordamos, apenas iba a entrar cuando lo vi ahí, tomando un frappuccino, su larga melena estaba sostenida en una coleta alta y su ropa casual pero formal consistía en una camisa de vestir azul oscuro de manga corta y por lo que se veía bajo la mesa llevaba unos jeans azules y tenis blancos, casi había olvidado el dorado de su cabello, sentía como si en lugar de no haberlo visto por un año hubiese pasado toda una vida…

_“Profesor, salga conmigo…” una voz a mi derecha me interrumpió en las tareas que intentaba calificar esa tarde._

__

_“¿Qué?” fue mi respuesta natural al procesar esa extraña pregunta._

__

_“Que salga conmigo profesor” gire mi cabeza y lo vi a través de la montura de mis gafas de media luna. Era Milo Papadoupolus, el nuevo profesor de matemáticas, apenas era su segundo año como profesor y estaba tratando de conseguir plaza en la escuela donde yo enseñaba desde hace casi ocho años. Llevaba menos de un año en el plantel._

__

_“Profesor, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos, tengo tareas que calificar y alumnos que enviar a los cursos de verano” alce una ceja y volví a mis hojas de letras apresuradas, borrones y ortografía espantosa._

__

_“No es una broma, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Le estoy pidiendo una cita” mi corazón dio un violento latido y mi vista se fijó al frente pero no veía nada en específico._

__

_“Profesor… cree que yo… soy… bueno” las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca._

__

_“No lo sé, pero me gusta” gire de nuevo mi cabeza y ahí estaba ese hombre joven de amplia sonrisa y cabello alborotado sonriéndome de manera que intentaba parecer sexy._

__

_“No me interesan los hombres profesor, lo siento” volví mi vista de nuevo a los papeles, donde un chico torpe había señalado lo aburrido que es leer novelas clásicas._

__

_“Entiendo, pero por lo menos podría tomarse algo conmigo” su voz había bajado un poco._

__

_“No hay nada que pensar”_

__

_“Le preguntaré su respuesta a la salida”_

__

_Volteé a verlo, nuestros rostros estaban bastante cerca “A caso esta sordo profesor ya le dije que no me interesan…” la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió de repente._

__

_“Buenas tardes” saludo Aldebaran –profesor de deportes- “Traje unos tacos de la cafetería” los dejo sobre la mesa del centro._

__

_“Me salvas la vida” le dijo Milo yendo hacia donde estaban los tacos y sirviéndose en un plato de plástico de un montón que estaban dispuestos para nosotros “¿Quiere profesor?” me pregunto y yo asentí._

__

_“¿Cómo estas Afrodita?” me pregunto Alde mirándome con ¿ternura, quizá?_

__

_“Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?” acepte el plato que Milo me extendía._

__

_“Bien también, algo atareado con las preliminares de vóleibol”_

__

_“Si, escuche que llegaron en un muy buen lugar”_

__

_“Así es, esas chicas son fuego, seguro que podemos quedar en primer o segundo lugar en las estatales” se mostraba orgulloso inflando su pecho al hablar de las chicas del equipo, caminó un par de zancadas y se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a mí, era un poco la envidia del profesorado por llevar ropa y zapatos cómodos, a demás ataba su larga cabellera rubia en una media coleta. Saco una botella de agua y le dio un largo trago._

__

_Milo comía a mi lado y saco una botella de Coca-cola, la mire con horror “¿Quiere profesor?” me la extendió._

__

_“No gracias, esas cosas son mortales” él rio un poco y se encogió de hombros._

__

_“Coman con confianza, yo ya he comido en la cafetería” dijo _Aldebaran y a Milo le brillaron los ojos tomando un par de tacos más._

__

_La campana sonó, lo que anunciaba un cambio de clase.  
Acomodé las hojas que tenía en la mano metiéndolas a una carpeta ‘2°D’ y la metí dentro de mi portafolio. Termine lo que quedaba en mi plato y tome el resto de mi café y me levante yendo hacia la puerta y tirando el vaso que me había acompañado esa hora libre._

__

_“Tengan un buen día” les dije antes de salir._

__

_Solté un suspiro en el pasillo mientras veía a mis alumnos correr hacia el salón de clase con chucherías en sus manos y gritando ‘Ahí viene el profe’ al llegar al salón cerré la puerta y llegué hasta mi escritorio para al fin dar comienzo a mi clase._

__

_Me encontré a Milo un par de veces por los corredores y las canchas, era muy popular entre las alumnas, siempre andaba con al menos cinco a su alrededor que fingían preguntarle por tareas o trabajos, simplemente para tener la oportunidad de hablarle, verlo reír y tocar disimuladamente alguno de sus brazos. Era la novedad por así decirlo, un profesor que estaba en sus veintes alto y apuesto se convirtió en el centro de atención de alumnas y alumnos. Yo tenía mi propio club de fans, no lo voy a negar, pero había aprendido a tenerlas a raya desde hace años, a Milo aun le costaba trabajo._

__

_La ultima hora la pase precisamente en el 2°D deseando que se terminase, me gustaba dar clase, pero para esa hora del día estaba ya profundamente agotado, el tan solo pensar que tendría que llegar a casa a hacer la planeación del día siguiente hacia que me deprimiera._

__

_Al sonar el timbre quise correr como mis alumnos a la salida, pero los deje que se fueran, ese día tenía mi auto en el taller así que tendría que tomar transporte público o preguntarle a Mu o Camus sí podrían dejarme cerca de casa. Y justo me encontré al rubio al salir del salón._

__

_“Hola Mu ¿Vas a casa? Tengo mi auto en el taller”_

__

_“Hola Afrodita, claro, te llevo. Pero primero tendré que ir con Camus a por unas planeaciones que vamos a revisar juntos” Mu era profesor de Electrónica y Camus enseñaba Mantenimiento industrial y tenían talleres en común._

__

_“Claro…” rayos mis dos opciones tardarían en salir._

__

_“Hola profesor” Milo estaba detrás mío “He venido por mi respuesta” me hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, estaba hablando en serio…_

__

_“¿Te veo en el taller de electrónica? Camus me espera. Hola Milo”_

__

_“Hola Mu, ¿Va al taller profesor, necesita algo?” me miro con intriga._

__

_“Es cierto” Mu golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño en señal de que su cerebro haba hecho clic en una idea “Milo tú vives para el distrito oeste, ¿verdad?” acomodo su portafolios en su hombro._

__

_“Si, estoy rentando un departamento allá”_

__

_“Afrodita tiene su auto en el taller, ¿Podrías llevarlo?, te queda de paso la calle Roja me parece.” solté un suspiro, Mu queriéndome ayudar me complicaba la vida “Quizá termine algo tarde con Camus hoy, no me gustaría hacer que esperases tanto” me dijo con sus enormes y verdes ojos suplicantes._

__

_“Por mí no hay problema profesor” me sonrió Milo, me encogí de hombros, estaba acorralado._

__

_“Claro” ya me había quedado otras veces haciendo mis planeaciones mientras ellos hacían las suyas, cuando mi coche no circulaba, pero supongo que Mu y Camus hoy tendrían una de sus famosas discusiones sobre quien necesita más el laboratorio de usos múltiples, si Electrónica o Mantenimiento, discusiones casi eternas cada semestre. Y conmigo hay serian más cordiales de lo que en realidad querían._

__

_“Muy bien” me palmeo el hombro “Hoy veremos horarios en el laboratorio de usos múltiples” Milo dio un silbido, a pesar de llevar poco le había tocado ver una que otra escena por el laboratorio. Mu sonrió “Que les vaya bien” siguió por el pasillo hasta el inicio del patio principal y doblo a la derecha._

__

_“¿Ya firmaste la bitácora?” mierda, lo había olvidado. Negué con la cabeza “Entonces te acompaño”_

__

_Fuimos a la dirección y firmamos nuestra salida, a esa hora muchos profesores ya se habían retirado, sólo nos encontramos a Shaka, Aioria y Marin firmando su salida.  
Escribí mi hora de salida en la bitácora y firme, nos despedimos de los demás y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí repare en que no sabía cuál era el auto de Milo._

__

_“¿Cuál es su auto?” le pregunte algo cohibido, seguro pensaría que soy un distraído._

__

_“Vaya profesor, me rompe usted el corazón, creí que sabría algo sobre mi” se tocó el pecho teatralmente “Tengo una motocicleta” me sonrió de lado._

__

_“Va a matarse con eso” le dije cruzándome de brazos._

__

_“No me diga que no le gustan”_

__

_“Las detesto” mentía, simplemente tenia años que no me montaba en una de esas cosas._

__

_“Oh… que lastima” llegamos al aparcamiento donde estaba su motocicleta, a decir verdad, no estaba nada mal. Saco un casco del pequeño compartimento bajo el asiento y me lo dio, me ayudo a ponérmelo un poco divertido por notar que ya no recordaba ni como abrocharlo._

__

_Se montó en su moto y enseguida me monté yo también, preferí sujetarme de él que de la parrilla del asiento, no me apetecía salir volando en algún tope, encendió el motor y arranco, salimos de la escuela. Las luces de las farolas ya estaban encendidas ya que era el horario de invierno. Pasamos varios metros hasta donde nos detuvimos a causa de un semáforo en rojo._

__

_“Así que vive por la calle Roja profesor”_

__

_“Así es, en el complejo de edificios F”_

__

_“He pasado por ahí muchas veces, de haberlo sabido antes lo habría ido a visitar” me dijo en tono juguetón._

__

_“Que amable” le dije sarcásticamente y él rio. A decir verdad, era quien más paciencia me tenía cuando me ponía en modo insoportable, algo que me parecía extraño. No parecía ser un hombre demasiado paciente._

__

_“Ya que estamos por aquí ¿Le apetece ir a tomar algo?”_

__

_“No, debo estar en casa para terminar mi planeación”_

__

_“No se preocupe, lo llevare temprano, el pub que conozco está cerca de la calle Roja” la moto arranco, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa había estado más atento a su perfil que a las luces del semáforo._

__

_“Podría dejarme ahí y tomar algo usted solo, ya que está cerca” me sostuve un poco más fuerte, había salido a la avenida principal y había aumentado la velocidad un poco._

__

_“Entonces ya no sería divertido, ¿Se olvida que le pedí una cita?” de nuevo con eso “A demás podemos cenar”_

__

_“¿Ya tiene hambre? Le hará competencia a Aldebaran en eso, le recuerdo que usted no pasa horas entrenando. Se pondrá gordo.”_

__

_“¿Le dejaría de gustar si me pongo gordo?”_

__

_“Para empezar no me gusta ahora” pasamos muy cerca de un coche lo que provoco que lo tomara más fuerte de la cintura._

__

_“No es que me moleste que me apriete profesor, pero no tema, no soy un kamikaze que se vaya a estrellar por ahí” será cabrón, me toma el pelo “Ande, cene conmigo” otra luz roja nos hizo detener, bien si su plan era jugar conmigo lo descubriría ahí y si no lo era, bastaría con decirle que no me interesaba. Mejor hacerlo de una vez._

__

_“Bien, vayamos a donde quiere”_

__

_“Así me gusta profesor” su voz sonó animada e hizo que el motor sonara más muerte._

__

_Llegamos a un pub, que en efecto estaba muy cerca de donde tenía mi departamento. Aparco la moto y después que bajamos me ayudo a quitarme el casco. Entramos al lugar, era un pub como cualquier otro, o eso pensé hasta que vi a varias parejas de hombres demostrando amor en público. Bien, si me había traído a un lugar gay._

__

_Tomamos una mesa y pedimos algo de cenar, a mí sólo me apetecía un sándwich, pero él pidió pizza ¿Quién demonios cena pizza? Pidió una cerveza para acompañarla y yo pedí una también, a fin de cuentas, ya estábamos ahí._

__

_“Profesor” le dije en cuanto nos quedamos solos “¿Juega usted conmigo con todo eso de las citas?” si íbamos a arreglar eso lo haríamos antes de que se me olvidará el asunto._

_“No” me dijo sonriendo con un poco de timidez “Me gusta”_

__

_A pesar de todo termino por sorprenderme esa declaración, tarde unos segundos en recomponerme, segundos en los cuales él me miro esperando una clara respuesta._

__

_“Lo siento profesor, no me gustan los hombres”_

__

_“Entiendo… pero ¿Podríamos ser amigos? Salir como amigos me refiero” se podía ver la decepción en su semblante, lo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable._

__

_“Si, podríamos ver qué pasa, si no sigue con sus citas” le advertí alzando una ceja y él me respondió levantando los brazos y negando con la cabeza, como indicando que no era su intención hacer tal cosa._

__

_La cena transcurrió normal y Milo era más divertido de lo que yo pensaba, recibió unas cuantas invitaciones a bailar, pero las declino. Nos fuimos después de terminar nuestra segunda cerveza, me dejo en el estacionamiento de mi edificio._

__

_“Lo veo mañana profesor” me sonrió antes de tapar su cara con el casco negro._

__

_“Buenas noches y gracias por traerme y por pagar la cena”_

__

_“Descanse”_

__

_Arranco la motocicleta, lo escuché mientras entraba al edificio y subía por las escaleras, esa noche no pude concentrarme en mi planeación._

_Al día siguiente después mis pendientes durante la mañana y de contestar mis mensajes baje al aparcamiento donde Camus me esperaba para llevarme a la escuela. Su cabello rojo me saludo nada más salir del edificio, me sonrió y partimos hacia la escuela._

__

_Estuve tratando de evitar a Milo, había sido la razón de mi nula concentración en mi planificación y mi medio insomnio, las ojeras que lucía debajo de mis lentes eran épicas, hace años que no lucia unas iguales._

__

_Después de la hora de comida tenía una hora libre, así que fui a la sala de profesores y me prepare el café que tanto necesitaba, me senté en mi sofá favorito y puse un poco de música de Richar Cleyderman para calmar mis nervios, saque los horribles exámenes de mis alumnos y me dispuse a tratar de descifrar los jeroglíficos con los que pretendían pasar de semestre._

__

_Media hora después la puerta se abrió, no le di importancia y seguí en lo mío._

__

_“Profesor…” escuché la voz de Milo y sentí que recargo su cabeza en mi hombro “Como rayos soporta a Seiya…” no era una pregunta en sí._

__

_“A lo largo de los años he tenido muchos Seiyas, supongo que uno se acostumbra, profesor” no lo quite de mi hombro, pero tampoco voltee a mirarlo._

__

_“¿Podría darme un masaje?”_

__

_“No, déselo usted solo”_

__

_“No puedo, hágalo y le daré uno cuando lo necesite”_

__

_“Eso no pasará”_

__

_“Quien sabe”_

__

_No sé porque demonios lo hice, pero accedí, le di un ligero masaje en los hombros. Vaya sí que los tenia anchos. O hacia ejercicio o tanta comida le estaba empezando a afectar. Después de que termine volvió a recargarse en mi hombro. Lo sentí jugando con mi cabello por un rato en lo que yo seguía calificando exámenes._

__

_“Buenas tardes” reconocí la voz de Mu “Veo que se llevan mejor” nos sonrió amigablemente y yo solo hice un gruñido “¿Ya te devolvieron tu auto?” camino directamente hacia la mesa donde estaba la cafetera._

__

_“No, estará hasta el próximo martes” apenas era miércoles._

__

_“¿Quieres que te lleve?” sentí que milo se tensó en mi hombro._

__

_“¿No visitas hoy a Yusuriha?” era la prometida de Mu, quien también era profesora, pero tenían horarios contrarios y habían establecido días y noches para verse._

__

_“Está bien no me desvió mucho”_

__

_“Si lo haces, me iré en el transporte, o quizá con Camus. No te preocupes”_

__

_“Puede irse conmigo profesor. Después de todo tenemos el mismo horario de salida” Milo hablo desde mi hombro._

__

_“¿Y montarme de nuevo en esa cosa?”_

__

_“No me diga que no fue divertido” soltó una pequeña risa y Mu rio también terminando de servirse un poco de café y sentándose en el escritorio que había a nuestra derecha._

__

_“No, no lo fue” rieron de nuevo._

__

_“Le invitare la cena otra vez”_

__

_“Tentador, pero el hambriento es usted profesor, no yo”_

__

_“Que rudo, ya me dijo que gordo o le gustaré” Mu rompió en una carcajada, algo poco común en él, pero no pude evitar reírme ante su semblante divertido._

__

_Por la noche cuando las clases terminaron y firmamos la bitácora fuimos de nuevo a por la motocicleta, esta vez había un grupo compuesto principalmente por alumnas que estaban cerca del aparcamiento._

__

_“¿Ya vieron? El profe Afrodita se va con el Profe Milo” dijo una de ellas, estaban muy cerca._

__

_“Quien fuera moto para que se subieran en mi” dijo otra y escuche a Milo reír por lo bajo, por mi parte sentí que un escalofrió me recorrió._

__

_“Cállate mensa, te van a oír” le dijo otra._

__

_“Mejor sería ir en medio” dijo una tercera y sentí que Milo me ponía el casco en el hombro, lo tome y lo intente abrochar, pero él me termino ayudando de nuevo, pude escuchar un ‘Awwww’ colectivo. Sentí que mi rostro ardía, pero por fortuna nos montamos rápido en la moto y salimos de ahí._

__

_“¿Iremos a cenar?” me pregunto cerca del pub._

__

_“No”_

__

_“Vamos profesor, paremos ahí un rato” su voz era suplicante de nuevo._

__

_“Puede parar usted si quiere, yo tengo que terminar la planeación de hoy y hacer la de mañana, la cena me quito tiempo”_

__

_“Pidamos comida para llevar y le ayudo a hacerlas en su departamento” la moto arranco, pero se pudo escuchar mi exclamación de sorpresa “Están haciendo reparaciones en el edificio donde estoy, concretamente en mi piso y no tendré luz eléctrica hasta pasado mañana. Me haría un favor dejando que haga mi planeación con usted y yo le puedo ayudar con las suyas”_

__

_Iba a decirle que no, en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Decirle que hiciera su planeación en el pub, pero después de todo él me estaba llevando a casa, era un favor que le debía.  
Acepte y llegamos al pub a pedir algo de cenar. Después nos fuimos a mi departamento, ese fue el comienzo de las visitas de Milo a mi casa._

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

  
  
  
  
  
Lo vi entrar a la cafetería, cielos, seguía igual. Su largo cabello rubio estaba atado a una coleta baja y llevaba una gorra y unos lentes de sol en tono azul, sus ojos claros resplandecían tras estos. Llevaba también una camisa blanca muy ligera y unos pantalones de vestir en un color negro con zapatos formales.  
  
Entró con un paso seguro y se dirigió a mi mesa, ni una sonrisa para mi, ninguna reacción ante mi presencia…  
  
  
  
  
_  
Llegamos al departamento de Afrodita –a quien por alguna razón me entantaba llamar ‘Profesor’ a pesar de que ambos eramos compañeros, sólo hacia eso con él- aparque la moto cerca de la entrada y cuando bajamos le ayude a quitarse su casco, me gustaba hacerlo, esra divertido ver como no podía hacerlo solo.  
  
  
  
El edificio F era un lugar que ya había visto por la parte lateral, era un complejo grande de edificios de departamentos, parecían más espaciosos que el departamento donde yo vivía.  
  
  
  
“Es en el tercer piso” anuncio y entramos en el edificio, parecía un lugar de residencia para familias, según lo que yo sabia de Afrodita él no era casado, pero había cosas de su vida que mantenía muy en secreto.  
  
  
  
Había hecho una buena amistad con Aldebaran y Aioria profesores de deportes y de música. Aldebaran estaba en una relación estable e incluso llegue a saber que tenia un hijo pequeño, Aioria por su parte había tenido unos líos de faldas por coqueto y ahora estaba soltero ‘por el momento’ como había señalado él mismo. Pero había un gran hermetismo en torno a la vida privada de muchos ellos, sobretodo de Afrodita, Mu y Camus eran los más cercanos a él, pero no eran la mar de habladores.  
  
Durante meses intente saber más de él y ahora por fin tenia la oportunidad de estar en su casa. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y al llegar frente a su puerta y abrir hablo sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.  
  
  
  
“Espera aquí un poco, esta algo desordenado” entro y me cerro la puerta en las narices sin darme oportunidad de decirle que no había problema con que el lugar estuviera algo en desorden, por debajo de la puerta note que encendió la luz, estuve parado frente a su puerta varios minutos temiendo que me dejase ahí “Listo, disculpa la tardanza” abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para darme la oportunidad de entrar.  
  
  
  
Di unos pasos al frente sosteniendo entre mis manos las bolsas con la comida y apretando el agarre un poco debido a mi nerviosismo. Por lo que me dijo esperaba encontrar el lugar hecho un desastre como cualquier casa de un soltero, pero para mi sorpresa todo estaba en su lugar. No sé cual era el temor de que viera dentro ¿tenia basura sucia acaso?  
  
  
  
“Podemos comer en el desayunador y hacer la planeación en la mesa. Para no ensuciar los papeles” me dijo yendo a la cocina.  
  
  
  
“Claro, ¿Qué tal si hacemos primero la planeación? Me da algo de sopor después de comer” le dije sonriéndole esperando a que me dijera que si.  
  
  
  
“Por mi esta bien” fuimos hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la barra, yo coloque la comida sobre el desayunador y después tome asiento a la mesa, era una mesa relativamente pequeña, tomando en cuenta que el departamento ya contaba con barra. Afrodita se sento frente a mi.  
  
  
  
“Si quieres lavarte las manos ahí esta el fregadero, yo ya lo he hecho” me dijo comenzando a sacar carpetas de su portafolio y un estuche con lápices y bolígrafos.  
  
  
  
“Gracias” me levante y fui hacia el fregadero, después de lavarme las manos con su jabón de fuerte olor a limón y secarlas con una servilleta con rosas bordadas volví hacia mi asiento en la mesa. Saque mis cosas y proseguí a hacer mi propia planeación, aunque no pude evitar voltear a mirarlo de vez en vez.  
  
  
  
Me había gustado desde que lo vi, eso me altero por completo los nervios. A parte de unos cuantos besos con amigos no había experimentado una atracción así hacia un hombre. Me había manejado siempre como un hombre heterosexual que quiso experimentar un poco en la adolescencia. Había tenido múltiples novias a lo largo de mi vida, pero ni siquiera por alguna de ellas había sentido la mitad de atracción que sentía ahora.  
  
  
  
Terminamos las planeaciones yo le ayude un poco, como le había dicho que haría y después proseguimos a la cena, al ver mi hamburguesa con papas volvió a decir que si seguía a ese paso estaría rodando por la escuela en unos meses, él se comió su ahora, acostumbrado sándwich y tomamos de nuevo un par de cervezas.  
  
  
  
Cuando llego la hora de partir lo sentí casi doloroso, no habíamos pasado de la cocina, ni siquiera a la sala, me sentía un total invasor no bienvenido del todo –ya que siempre era amable conmigo- pero me lamentaba internamente el no conocer algo más de su vida o de sus gustos, hasta ahora lo único que conocía de él era que tenia treinta y cinco años y era de ascendencia Sueca.  
  
  
  
“Profesor ¿Puedo conocer su habitación?” me gustaba actuar de un modo un tanto infantil frente a él, me daba algo parecido al placer ver sus gestos ante cada cosa que le decía, el que no supiera si era broma o no. Quizá esto fuese más infantil aún que mi actitud.  
  
  
  
“¿Qué?” me miro parpadeando un par de veces, probablemente tratando de intuir si era broma o no, yo le sonreí con descaro “No, no puede”  
  
  
  
“Necesito ir al sanitario”  
  
  
  
“Hay uno por alla” señaló del otro lado de donde estábamos.  
  
  
  
Le agradecí y me levante para ir, en realidad si lo necesitaba. Fui hacia donde me indico. De nuevo en el baño no había gran cosa de él, todo parecía tan anodino, supuse que por ser el baño ‘para visitas’ y no su baño personal. Pero yo comenzaba a sentirme como un acosador y de pronto unas palabras vinieron a mi mente…  
  
‘Every breath you take  
Every move you make’  
  
  
  
Si, era todo un acosador. Sonreí para mis adentros y lave mis manos en el lavabo observando mi reflejo sonriente en el espejo ¿Acaso hacia seguido esa sonrisa tan boba?  
  
  
  
Salí del baño y supe que era la hora de despedirme, Afrodita se notaba cansado, me habría gustado que me ofreciera quedarme a dormir, pero sabia que eso era algo que no pasaría.  
  
  
  
“Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya profesor” le dije poniendo una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.  
  
  
  
“Concuerdo con eso, gracias por traerme y por la cena” me sonrió ligeramente, que apuesto se veía sonriendo, pero extrañamente casi no lo hacia.  
  
  
  
“No hay de que, gracias a usted por permitirme trabajar aquí” le sonreí una ultima vez antes de tomar mis cosas y retirarme.  
  
  
  
Me acompaño a la puerta. Cuando deje su edificio y me encamine en mi moto hacia mi casa aun podía sentir su pecho contra mi espalda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rabia entendido que no le interesaran los hombres, aún así lo había seguido observando y llevando a su casa durante el periodo que su auto estuvo en el mecánico. Y después de que comenzó a ir de nuevo en este me esforcé por no dejar de lado nuestro reciente formalizado intento de amistad.  
  
  
  
Una tarde mientras calificaba los mal hechos exámenes de mis alumnos de primero me levante para prepararme un café, viendo esos horrores prefería un buen shot de Tequila, pero ¿Qué se le iba hacer? Seguía en el trabajo. Él entro molesto a la habitación, casi teatralmente, si hubiese traído una gabardina negra habría podido jurar que era andaba de cosplay de Snape. Camino a grandes zancadas hasta su sillón favorito –donde yo estaba trabajando- y se dejo caer en él hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y maldiciendo en un idioma bastante curioso.  
  
  
  
“¿Gusta café profesor?” le dije sirviendo otro vaso para él.  
  
  
  
“¿No tienes mejor un sicario? Uno al que no le moleste desaparecer adolescentes” me rei y comencé a endulzar su café y agregar un poco de crema, como a él le gustaba.  
  
  
  
“Por desgracia solo tengo café, por el momento, pero deme hasta mañana para ver que le consigo” lleve los dos vasos de café hasta la mesa de centro que estaba ocupando a manera de escritorio. Deje el suyo a un lado y él me agradeció en una voz muy queda “¿Qué le pasó profesor?”  
  
  
  
Dejo salir un suspiro que parecía contener toda la desesperanza humana “Alumnos, alumnos estúpidos, alumnos estúpidos y hormonales. Ahora no sé si reportarlos, ya que unos de esos alumnos estúpidos es el mejor de mi clase y quien quería que nos representara en un concurso de cuentos cortos” volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus manos y esto me hizo reír un poco. Así que eran un par de estudiantes hormonales los que lo tenían así. O mejor dicho el concurso, dudo que en sus años de experiencia no se haya topado con más de una escena de ese tipo en alguna aula vacía.  
  
  
  
“Vamos profesor no se altere de esa forma” tome un trago de mi café y lo deje sobre la mesa junto a los exámenes que estaba calificando puse una rodilla sobre el sillón y deje caer casi por completo mi peso en esta “Seguro que lo resuelve”  
  
  
  
“Lo sé, pero ya contaba con ese concurso, seguramente lo pudo haber ganado y ahora estará suspendido, estúpidas hormonas de adolescentes” volvió a mascullar algo en sueco y yo me grave en la mente tratar de aprender lo básico de ese idioma.  
  
  
  
"Sé lo que necesita profesor" le susurré al oído. Él dio un pequeño respingo, pero no se retiró. Puse mis manos al rededor de sus hombros y comencé a mover mis dedos por esa zona.  
  
"¿Qué hace profesor?"  
  
"Le devuelvo el favor" seguí masajeando esa zona con cuidado "Le dije que podría llegar a necesitarlo" y vaya que lo necesitaba, sus músculos estaban tan tensos como si nunca descansara "Según la medicina naturista, usted lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros"  
  
  
"¿Uno? Llevo más de cíen y cada uno tiene nombre, apellido y apodo" me dijo inclinando un poco su cuello para darme más acceso a su cuello y clavícula.  
  
  
Pase mis pulgares por cada zona de su trapecio y escápula tratando de dar un poco de alivio a esos músculos tensionados.  
Afrodita se dejo hacer, en algún punto del masaje se había abandonado a mis manos e incluso había bajado su cabeza dándome total acceso a presionar cada zona.  
  
  
  
"¿Se siente bien?" le dije en voz baja.  
  
  
"Si..." su voz era casi un susurro ronco y tranquilo.  
  
  
"¿Interrumpo algo?" una voz conocida para mi irrumpió en el lugar.  
  
  
Deje de mover mis manos pero no voltee hacia la puerta, mis ojos continuaron clavados en el cuello blanco de Afrodita, mi corazón latió un poco más rápido.  
  
  
"Estaba estresado" respondió Afrodita recuperando su habitual timbre grave cargado de indiferencia.  
  
  
"¿Tú? No me lo puedo creer" dijo Aioria cargado de sarcasmo y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y yendo a zancadas grandes hacia el escritorio donde arrojo su mochila para después girarse e ir hacia la cafetera.  
  
  
"Gracias profesor" dijo Afrodita levantando al fin su cabeza haciendo volar su melena rubia frente a mi rostro, lo mire fijamente pero tenia un semblante tranquilo sin un rastro de sonrojo o vergüenza.  
  
  
Me gire en mi lugar bajando la rodilla del sillón y sentándome de forma normal en el sofá y sentí que Afrodita hizo lo mismo, lo vi tomar su vaso de café dándole un par de tragos sin hacer alguna mueca de que no le gustase como se lo había preparado y eso me hizo sonreír de forma boba, me imagino. Saco de su pantalón su celular y se puso a teclear algo en él a la vez que con su mano libre tomaba su café despreocupadamente.  
  
  
Tome de nuevo los exámenes que había dejado olvidados en la mesita y mi bolígrafo de tinta roja y centre de nuevo mi atención en ellos.  
  
Aioria no hizo bromas o comentarios de ningún tipo, simplemente se limito a sentarse en el escritorio y tomar su habitual periódico -lo digitales no eran de su estilo, según decía- y comenzó a leerlo sin volvernos a prestar su atención.  
  
  
  
Me las arreglé para pasar cada hora de comida con Afrodita, yo sabia que él no estaba interesado en mi, no había dado señales de que yo le gustase de otra forma. Y yo lo entendía, pero no por eso me dolía menos. Él me lo había dejado claro desde el principio, no me había mentido o se había portado grosero. Y yo estaba plenamente consiente de que no por el hecho de que yo sintiese algo por él, él tuviese la obligación de corresponderme, si era heterosexual o asexual o lo que fuera, no habría manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión o de forzarlo a algo, no era como en esas series y doramas Boys Love que en ultimas fechas habían captado mi atención. No. Él seguiría con su vida tal cual y yo con la mía.  
  
  
Aún así el pasar tiempo con él me reconfortaba y con el pasar de los días y las semanas el comer juntos ya era un habito. Al principio había llegado con él con dos ordenes de comida de la cafetería para no ser rechazado en mi propocision, pero después él había aceptado mis invitaciones de ir los dos a la cafetería.  
  
  
Dejaba salir a mis alumnos diez minutos antes del timbre -me amaron después de esto- para ir a la sala de profesores a encontrarme con Afrodita e ir juntos a la cafetería.  
  
  
Habíamos capturado la atención de las niñas a quienes no se les escapa nada de su entorno, solían vernos pasar a su lado y susurrar. A mi me parecía encantadora la manera que tenían de vernos 'con discreción' pero Afrodita parecía azorado con tanta atención femenina sobre él.  
  
  
Según lo que pude escuchar de ellas no era habitual que él comiera con nadie, digo esporádicamente lo hacia con Mu, Camus o Aldebaran, pero no era nada habitual verlo sentado en el comedor. Esto ocasionó que algunas de ellas nos hablaran o quisieran sentarse en nuestra mesa.  
  
  
  
Conforme pasaba el tiempo con él mas enigmático me parecía, a pesar de no hablarse continuamente con Aldebaran mencionaban cosas como 'recuerdas en invierno cuando...' 'en estas vacaciones pienso ir a...' todo era tan familiar entre ellos y tan pronto como sentían que alguien los escuchaba o que se habían sonreído de más dejaban la conversación y ya fuera que alguno se fuera o simplemente reaccionaban como si no hubiesen estafo hablando minutos antes.  
  
  
  
No volví a ir a su departamento, pero pude cenar con él un par de ocasiones más.  
  
  
En una de esas ocasiones y a pesar de casi prometido haberme prometido no sacar .is sentimientos a flote de nuevo, volví a invitarlo a salir.  
  
  
"Vayamos al cine este sábado profesor" le di un trago a mi cerveza, él ni siquiera me miro.  
  
  
"No puedo este sábado"  
  
  
"¿El próximo?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"¿El domingo?" sentía que estaba barriendo todo el pub con mi dignidad.  
  
  
"No" dio un pequeño suspiro y al fin retiro su mirada de su sándwich y la levanto hacia mis ojos "Ni este sábado, ni el domingo, ni los que les siguen. Escúcheme profesor" su mirada de pronto se sintió fría y provoco que yo tragara duro "Nunca estoy libre o en mi casa los fines de semana ¿Entendido?" asentí en respuesta.  
  
  
No volví a tocar el tema.  
  
  
  
  
Aparque mi moto, retiré el casco dejándolo en el manubrio y fui a la oficina principal a firmar la bitácora con mi hora de entrada. Al caminar por los pasillos note los murmullos y risas por parte de los chicos que comenzaban a apuntarme con su índice.  
  
  
Llegue a la oficina y entre, los profesores estaban ahí ya. La sensación que sentí cuando voltearon a saludarme y después volvieron su cabeza rápidamente para verme con asombro me dio algo de risa y vergüenza.  
  
  
"Profesor" dijo Afrodita apuntando a mi chamarra de cuero "¿Trae un gato dentro de la chamarra?"  
  
  
"Pues sí" Aioria y Dohko -el subdirector- rieron.  
  
  
"¿Sabes cómo se ve un hombre de tu tamaño con pantalones de oficina, chamarra de cuero y melena despeinada con la cabeza de un gatito asomando de su chamarra?" Aioria se acerco y acaricio al minino.  
  
  
"Casi lo arrollo con mi moto" Marin y Tethys -la secretaria- se llevaron la mano al pecho a forma de un pequeño reproche "Estaba en el camino, en un charco, por poco y no lo veo" saque al pequeño gatito gris de mi chamarra, estaba aún empapado "tuve que ponerme la chamarra para poder traerlo, pero creo que le hace falta un baño"  
  
  
Tethys tomo al gatito "Yo me encargo" me sonrió y se llevo al gatito, Marin fue tras ella murmurando algo de leche y comida.  
  
  
Me quite la chamarra esperando que no se hubiera mojado mucho mi saco y que no hubiera traspasado a mi camisa, justo ese día había llevado una blanca, pero para mi mala suerte estaban manchados de lodo y agua.  
  
  
"¿Traes ropa de repuesto?" me pregunto Afrodita y yo negué.  
  
  
"Yo tengo algo, creo que te quedará. Lo tengo en mi locker" Aioria espero a que firmara y fuimos a la sala de profesores, Aioria abrió su locker y me entregó una camisa azul marino.  
  
  
"Creo que somos de la misma talla, pero no tengo camisa de resaque, la use hace días y no he traído una de repuesto" me lanzo la camisa y la atrape en el aire.  
  
  
"Gracias Aioria, con esto esta bien, te la entregare mañana" comencé a quitarme el saco.  
  
  
"Yo tengo una camisa de resaque extra" Afrodita hablo detrás de mí "Pero creo que le quedaría de ombliguera profesor" río un poco y me apretó el abdomen haciendo un rollito en esa parte.  
  
  
"Y la mía de vestido" Aldebaran me dio una palmada en la espalda.  
  
  
"Trate de traer ropa extra profesor, deje la en su locker para alguna emergencia" consulto su reloj "Tengan buen día" vi su rubia cabellera desaparecer tras la puerta antes de quitarme la camisa.  
  
  
Ese día paso de lo más interesante, para mi sorpresa los profesores se habían encariñado con el gatito y a demás de conseguirle leche y sobrecitos con comida los escuche hablarles de manera cariñosa y los vi jugar con él, hasta Afrodita lo había acariciado un par de veces. Sin mencionar a las alumnas que hasta una foto me habían pasado donde estaba cargando al gato cuando llegue. A demás de suspirar más de la cuenta al verme pasar. Y la cereza del pastel había sido que el gatito niñera color gris sino blanco, con unos lindos ojos azules y con una mancha negra en la punta de la cola y otra a manera de mostacho en la nariz, simplemente estaba demasiado sucio como para haberme percatado de esos detalles.  
  
  
  
Al terminar las clases tome al gatito y la pequeña caja que había estado usando a manera de cama y me encamine a firmar mi bitácora, tuve la suerte de toparme con Afrodita en las oficinas.  
  
  
"Buenas noches profesor" lo salude y él me dedico una escueta sonrisa como respuesta y término de despedirse de Mu.   
  
  
"Le detengo al gato" me ayudo para que pudiera firmar y de ahí nos encaminamos al estacionamiento conmigo cargando al minino que ya limpio y lleno de cariño ronroneaba contra mi pecho.  
  
  
"¿Qué hará con el gato?" me pregunto esquivando con sus pies unas irregularidades en el terreno.  
  
  
"No lo sé, lo pondré en adopción supongo. En mi edificio no admiten mascotas" le dije llegando a donde mi moto, su auto estaba al lado, no me había estacionado ahí desde la semana después que llegue a la escuela solo por casualidad.  
  
  
"Deberá llevarlo al veterinario a vacunar" abrió su coche y puso sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
  
Me puse la chamarra y coloque el gatito dentro de ella para después montarme en la moto.  
  
  
  
"¡Esta usted loco!" me dijo poniéndose frente a mi "Va a matarse si lleva ahí al gato"  
  
  
"Bueno así me vine, no habrá mucho problema si lo sostengo con una mano" hice la seña de como "E iré despacio"  
  
  
"Y llegara muy despacio al infierno también" alzo una ceja "Deme al gato" extendió una mano y le di al gatito que maulló en protesta, creo que ya le había agarrado el gusto a la moto "Paseme la cajita también, lo llevaré al veterinario con usted, y a partir de ahí será su problema"  
  
  
Asentí divertido y vi como puso la caja bajo el asiento y coloco ahí al gatito, se subió en su auto y bajo la ventanilla "Lo sigo a la veterinaria" asentí y me puse el casco encendiendo la moto.  
  
  
A decir verdad había visto una veterinaria cerca de mi casa, llegaría ahí. Y ya después vería si mamá querría al gatito.  
  
  
Tome el rumbo a la veterinaria seguido de Afrodita, sentía que incluso en esas circunstancias comenzábamos a formar un lazo, nada profundo, pero un lazo a fin de cuentas.  
  
  
Llegamos al lugar y como ya era tarde ofrecieron quedarse con el gatito para hacerle las revisiones y vacunas al día siguiente, me pareció bien.  
  
  
"Necesitaremos sus datos y un pago parcial por adelantado" menciono la chica rubia quien se presento como June.  
  
  
"Claro" procedí a dejar mi nombre, dirección y teléfonos escritos en una ficha.  
  
  
"Eso es todo, nos comunicáremos con usted en cuanto todo este hecho" nos dio una ultima sonrisa y nos despedimos del gatito.  
  
  
Me despedí de Afrodita y partimos cada uno a nuestra casa.  
  
  
  
La alarma sonó y me maldije internamente por no haberla apagado anoche, era sábado y en mis planes de los sábados no estaba levantarme temprano. Escondí mi cabeza entre las almohadas y me coloque boca abajo levantando un poco el culo, pero ni así deje de escuchar el condenado ruido. No tuve más remedio que levantarme y darle un golpecito con la palma de mi mano para acallarlo finalmente.  
Di un suspiro y salí de mi reconfortante cama.  
  
  
Fui al baño y después de orinar y lavarme las manos lave mi cara con agua fría para desperezarme un poco.  
De ahí fui a mi cocina y me serví leche con cereal y pique unas cuantas fresas para darle un mejor sabor. Rayos necesitaba una esposa que me cocinará, esto de sólo comprar comida me iba a arruinar.  
Al termino de mi desayuno decidí ponerme a ordenar un poco, me hice una coleta alta y fui por el canasto de ropa sucia para lavarla, echaría de una vez la camisa de Aioria para tenerla lista el lunes. Encendí el minicomponente y me recibió The Final Contdown, bien ese era un buen inicio de sábado. Encendí la lavadora y decidí quitarme la camisa de resaque negra y el pants que usaba como pijama y me quede solamente en calzoncillos.  
  
  
  
Casi a medio día recibí una llamada, era June, avisándome que habían terminado con el gatito y querían saber si lo recogería hoy, ya que cada día en la clínica era cobrado y los domingos no abrían, así que el gatito se quedaría solo. Decidí encaminarme a la clínica y llamar de ahí a mi mamá, serian unas pocas horas en tren para ir a verla y dejarle al pequeño. No me llevaría mi moto, era mejor usar el transporte público.  
  
  
Estando ahí decidí comprarle también una gatera para transportarlo con mamá, una camisa, comida, juguetes y una caja de arena, a demás de un collar y platitos. Casi sentí que iba a empeñar el alma cuando me mostraron la cuenta.  
  
  
Mamá nunca respondió al teléfono, pero me mando un mensaje diciendo que había salido el fin de semana con mi tía a otra ciudad, creo que sólo estuvo esperando a que me mudara de casa para irse de viajes, eso me parecía bien, pero no podría regalarle al gatito si esos eran sus nuevos planes ¿Qué haría ahora? No conocía a nadie por ahí, iba por las calles caminando sin rumbo fijo con un montón de cosas para gato sin saber quien podría cuidarlo o adoptarlo.  
  
  
Afrodita cruzo por mi mente, era el único que conocía medianamente bien por ahí y si no era él quizá podría ayudarme a convencer a Mu o Camus de ayudarme. Con una sonrisa en mi cara decidí que era lo mejor y que además saldría de la duda que había sembrado en mi al decirme que nunca estaba en casa los fines de semana, dentro de mi sentía que había sido una estrategia para deshacerse de mí, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, pero estaba decidido a ir.  
  
  
Al llegar frente a su puerta suspire y casi me acobarde, no pasaría de que no me abriera si estaba en casa, ya que no verifique que su auto estuviera en el estacionamiento, no sabia ni cual usaba. Me arme de valor y llenando de aire mis pulmones llame a la puerta.  
  
  
Tardo un par de minutos en abrir y yo puse mi mejor sonrisa para recibirlo.  
  
  
"¿Quien...? Milo..." cuando me miro palideció más de lo normal, su piel tomo un enfermizo color amarillo y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, su voz al decir mi nombre sonó queda, casi temerosa.  
  
  
"Lo siento, yo... Quería saber si podrías..." comencé un poco torpe pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos apresurados dentro del departamento.  
  
  
"Papá ¿Quien es?" papá... Había dicho papá, la palabra resonó en mi cabeza, mire en dirección de donde había llegado la voz infantil y vi a un niño rubio de unos diez años, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada pero tenia los impactantes ojos azules de Afrodita. El niño se acerco mirándome de arriba abajo y fijando sus ojos en la caja que llevaba "Es un gatito" dijo emocionado y se acerco corriendo hacia mi, el gatito había estado dormido pero despertó de inmediato al sentir las infantiles manos acariciar sus pequeñas garras "¿Puedo cargarlo?" me dijo preguntó emocionado, yo asentí, el niño saco al gatito de la caja y lo cargo yendo hacia el sofá que estaba frente a la ventana.  
  
  
Afrodita estaba casi paralizado, más que yo incluso.  
  
  
"¿Quien eres?" me volvió a mirar.  
  
  
"Soy... Milo, compañero de trabajo de tu papá"  
  
  
"Oh, otro profesor... ¿Le vas a regalar el gatito" dijo esperanzado y mirando a su padre.  
  
  
"No... No, sólo quería que lo cuidara unos días por mi"  
  
  
"¿Qué tienes ahí?"  
  
  
"Son unas cosas que le compre"  
  
  
"Pasa" dijo Afrodita escuetamente y yo entre sintiendo como si mis pies fuesen de plomo y pesaran demasiado.  
  
  
Afrodita se sentó en el sofá junto a su hijo y yo me senté junto a él.  
  
  
"¿Lo cuidaras papá?" miro suplicante a Afrodita "Yo puedo ayudarte"  
  
  
Afrodita lo miro con un amor y veneración incalculables.  
  
  
"Supongo, unos días"  
  
  
El niño sonrió ampliamente "¿Cómo se llama?" me miro de nuevo.  
  
  
"Veras..." me rasque la nuca "No tiene nombre aún, ¿Cuál le pondrías tú?"  
  
  
"Ummmm" levanto al pequeño minino y lo mito atentamente "Tiene cara de Sebastian"  
  
  
"¿Y cómo tiene la cara un Sebastian?" dijo Afrodita relajándose más en el sofá y girando el cuerpo hacia su hijo, apoyando su brazo derecho en el respaldo y cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la otra.  
  
  
"Pues como la del gato"  
  
  
"Claro" río un poco y acaricio los cabellos dorados del niño.  
  
  
"Otro nombre que le quedaría por el bigote negro" volteo al gato para que Afrodita pudiera verlo "Seria Hitler, pero no creo que te guste" sonrió con un poco de malicia.  
  
  
"Mejor que no"  
  
  
"Entonces Sebastiano" sonrió triunfal "¿Te gusta?" se dirigió a mi.  
  
  
"Si, es un lindo nombre" seguía asombrado con la reciente revelación.  
  
  
"¿Qué más trajiste?"  
  
  
"Le traje un collar ¿Por qué no se lo pones" le pase la bolsa donde estaba el collar y los juguetes.  
  
  
"Escuche que a los gatos les lastima el sonido de los cascabeles" decía despreocupada mente mientras veía dentro de la bolsa lo que había.  
  
  
"Puedes quitárselo" le Sonreí y acaricie las orejitas del minino, este maulló ante mi tacto.  
  
  
"Bien" se levanto de un salto del sofá con un ratón de tela en la mano "¿Te quedaras a comer?"  
  
  
Afrodita me volteo a ver suplicante.  
  
  
"No puedo, estoy ocupado. Sera otro día" le dije con la voz algo apagada.  
  
  
"Bien... Me llamo Albiore por cierto" dejó caer el ratón y camino con rumbo a la habitación principal seguido del pequeño minino que trataba de pescar al ratón.  
  
  
"Creo que debo de irme..." Afrodita se levanto rápidamente y camino a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta la cual abrió de forma casi violenta.  
  
  
Fui hacia la puerta y salí, me gire para disculparme, ya que sentía que había invadido de una forma no deseada la privacidad de Afrodita. Pero no pude decir ni media palabra él me miraba molesto.  
  
  
"Te dije que nunca estaba en casa los fines de semana, debiste respetarlo" y me cerro la puerta en la cara.  
  
  
El resto del día lo pase limpiando y preguntándome la razón en la molestia de Afrodita, ¿pensaría que soy gay? ¿Sera homofóbico? No me parecía que fuese homofóbico, quizá estaba temporalmente separado y mi insistencia en salir con él era un obstáculo en la reconciliación de él y su esposa.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente recibí un whatsapp de Afrodita, me citaba en un café cercano a las diez, eran las nueve y media, había recibido ese mensaje a las ocho, le respondí que si y rápidamente fui al baño y me vestí, no tuve tiempo de desayunar, sólo tome un poco de agua para no desmayarme en la moto.  
  
  
Al llegar él ya estaba ahí, llevaba unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga larga casual, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta.  
  
  
"Hola..." salude y me senté frente a él.  
  
  
"Escúchame Milo" su voz sonaba fría y era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, trague duro "Te había dicho que no estoy en casa los fines de semana y es cierto. Siempre salgo con mi hijo. Pero ayer mi ex esposa lo llevo a la casa desde temprano" asentí.  
  
  
"¿Ex esposa? Creí que por estar casado no salias conmigo, lamente mucho ese mal entendido"  
  
  
Inclinó la cabeza apoyando su frente en su mano y tocándose el puente de la nariz "Estuve casado sólo un año, después de separarnos y divorciarnos ella se enteró del embarazo, desde que nació Albiore sólo convivió con él los fines de semana" levanto sus ojos y los clavó en los míos "Las cosas con su madre siempre han estado tensas, llevamos una relación cordial por Albiore. Si te digo esto no es por que sienta que te deba explicar mi vida"  
  
  
"Claro" le dije con sarcasmo, me sentía herido sin saber concretamente por qué.  
  
  
"De cierta forma involucra nuestro entorno de trabajo" le dio un trago a su café "Shaina es profesora, pero a nivel primaria, vive con Aldebaran desde hace ocho años" abrí los ojos con sorpresa "Los demás compañeros lo saben, pero es un tema algo delicado e incómodo de hablar y tratar" le dio otro trago a su bebida "Los dos recibimos regalos del día del padre, los dos vamos a las reuniones de la escuela y festivales cuando nos es posible, etcétera, a veces él es quien lleva a Albiore a casa o va a recogerlo, es algo incomodo para ambos. Pero él es un gran hombre que siempre ha sido un buen ejemplo para mi hijo, te pido discreción con todo esto, y que no vuelvas a mi casa un sábado o domingo" asentí. Él le echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera "Me voy, prometí pasar por mi hijo para ir al parque de diversiones, adiós"  
  
  
No esperó mi respuesta tomo un ultimo sorbo al café, dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se fue.  
Yo me quede ahí viéndolo partir. Observando su figura entrar a su auto e irse alejando poco a poco de mi campo de visión.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
Parte 1**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegue frente a él y corrí la silla que tenía a mi izquierda para sentarme.  
  
  
"Hola Milo" le dije acariciando mi anular derecho instintivamente.  
  
  
"Afrodita... Hola" su expresión era más calma de lo que esperaba, internamente quizá deseaba un insulto de su parte.  
  
  
  
  
_  
Después de como trate a Milo y de que descubrió que soy padre honestamente no esperaba otra cosa más qué rechazo de su parte o que me ignorará, por lo menos hasta que encontrará un hogar permanente para 'sebastian' quien ronroneaba ahora en mi cama ¿A caso no sabía que la ridícula cama rosa con corazones que Milo había traído era donde tenía que dormir? Acaricie las puntiagudas orejas del gato y me levanté, tenía que ir temprano a una editorial donde había mandado pedir varios lotes de libros en distintos títulos, para que mis estudiantes de tercero ejercitaran eso que llamaban cerebro y ahora estaba invadido de 'reality show's, socialites con cirugías, idols coreanos de belleza perturbadora y canciones de reggaeton que parecían sacadas de alguna película perturbadora pornográfica y esas voces... Un completo espanto.  
  
  
Deje mi pijama en el cesto de ropa sucia y prepare mi rastrillo y espuma de afeitar, pronto tendría que traer suministros nuevos. El mentol se sintió refrescante en mi cara y ayudo a aliviar la sensación irritante de las pequeñas navajas en ella, con el tiempo había adquirido la práctica necesaria y era extraño que me llegara a lastimar.  
  
  
Entre a la ducha y abrí la llave, sentí como caía el agua helada en mis pies hasta que se calentó, esto me provoco ganas de orinar, me encogí de hombros ¿Qué demonios, quien se enteraría que orine en la ducha? Vivía solo y yo mismo limpiaba todo.  
  
  
Al salir seque mi cabello, lave mis dientes y me puse un poco de loción para después del afeitado. Hoy me pondría una camisa fresca y de color llevadero, estaría quizá una hora en la editorial y tenía que organizar la entrega de los libros en cada tercero. Sonreí de lado, a la clase con más chicos les daría a leer mujercitas y a la que tenía más niñas Dracula, ya que habían votado por el libro contrario, a las que estaban más equilibradas les dejaría el retrato de Dirían Grey y Sentido y Sensibilidad a su elección.  
  
  
Tome un café con un unas galletas que me había traído Albiore el día anterior, al parecer las habían hecho él y Aldebaran para mí. Le deje al gato comida en su plato y agua, para cuando decidiera dejar de trepar por mis cortinas y preocuparse por comer.  
  
  
Miré la caja de arena, la pequeña pala y las bolsas que había traído el profesor, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. No quería mi casa apestando a gato.  
  
  
Para el medio día ya estaba yo llegando a la escuela con las cuatro cajas de libros listas para ser entregadas a esas pequeñas y hormonales criaturas.  
Baje de mi auto y abrí la cajuela, supongo que llevaría una por una las cajas, no quería romperme la espalda. Escuche el motor de una motocicleta entrando al estacionamiento, el motor se detuvo a mi lado.  
  
  
"Hola profesor" saludo Milo, parecía como si siempre estuviese alegre.  
  
  
"Buenos días" acomode mi portafolios metiendo el tirante por mi cuello y apoyándolo en un hombro, para poder llevar una caja.  
  
  
"¿Necesita ayuda?" se acercó por detrás y no esperó respuesta tomo la caja que ya llevaba yo en mis manos.  
  
  
"¿No le molesta?"  
  
  
"Para nada" me sonrió de nuevo y yo tome otra caja, caminamos hacia la sala de profesores en silencio. Dentro de mí me estaba tratando de convencer de que todo estaba bien, él había comprendido que había invadido de cierta forma mi privacidad, que ahora podía dejar de ser tan insistente. Aunque me sorprendió su amabilidad, quizá solo fuese una indicación de que quería mantener cordial nuestro trato en la escuela. Después de todo era el espacio de trabajo, la tranquilidad era imperiosa en un lugar donde pasabas casi diez horas cinco días a la semana. -seis en el caso de Aioria, Pandora y Toll.  
  
  
Caminamos por los pasillos sin decir r una palabra, pero no por eso nuestro trayecto fue tranquilo, si bien nosotros no sabíamos que decirnos, los estudiantes que se iban y los que llegaban estaban llenos de palabras, motes, canciones, insultos en inglés e información sobre ellos que era preciso y primordial se diera en un decibel de voz por encima de la media, no, toda información que saliera de sus bocas tenía que ser transmitida en un agudo chillido, era casi una ley que así fuese.  
  
  
"No corra por los pasillos" le señale a una chica del turno contrario.  
  
  
"Lo siento" se disculpó alcanzando a un paso apresurado pero permitido a sus compañeras.  
  
  
"Larsson, acomódese ese uniforme, el chaleco es de color azul marino, no una playera de no-se-que-demonios Romance"  
  
  
"Si profe"  
  
  
"Y usted Wood... No usted está bien" mire la falda excesivamente larga.  
  
  
Milo río a mi lado "¿Que pasa profesor?" la dije al llegar a la sala de profesores.  
  
  
"Nada, es que es usted muy regañón" se rió de nuevo "¿Dónde van las cajas?"  
  
  
"Sobre el escritorio... Usted también tendrá que sacar a su gruñón interno un día de estos" puse la caja que llevaba encima de la que Milo había dejado sobre el escritorio. Y deje también mi portafolios junto al de Milo.  
  
  
"Estoy aprendiendo de los mejores" me cerro un ojo "Marin es temida en toda escuela" se rasco la nuca tratando de ocultar su sonrisa "Señora Miyagi, le dicen... Extrañó, porque el señor Miyagi no era tan enojón"  
  
  
"Le diré que dijiste eso de ella" puse mis brazos en jarra sobre mi cintura y alce una ceja.  
  
  
"Oh no... Profesor. No haga eso. Imagine si me aplica la Grulla ¿Qué haré?"  
  
  
Solté un pequeña sonrisa "La mayoría tenemos algún apodo aquí... Excepto Toll... Mira que apellidarse Calvillo y estar... Bueno, no lo necesita..." ahora fue mi turno de rascarme la nuca para ocultar mi sonrisa.  
  
  
Me acompaño de nuevo por las cajas que faltaban. Cuando terminamos fuimos a las oficinas a firmar la bitácora.  
  
  
"Ey" saludo Aioria dándonos la mano.  
  
  
"¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" mire mi reloj, ¿Será que olvide una reunión?  
  
  
"Dohko prepara una fiesta" dijo Mu acomodándose los botones de su camisa color lila.  
  
  
"No me digas... ¿Cuándo?"  
  
  
"Jueves, en su casa"  
  
  
"¿En su casa?" hice una mueca de contrariedad.  
  
  
"Supongo que ahí nos veremos entonces"  
  
  
"Sí" me respondió Camus cerrando la botella de agua a la cual acababa de darle un trago.  
  
  
Al terminar la pequeña 'reunión' Milo y yo fuimos a por nuestras cosas a la sala de profesores, yo tenía la primera hora libre así que aprovecharía e iría planeando el trabajo para mis alumnos.  
  
  
Fui a mi locker y guarde las llaves de mi auto y de mi casa ahí dentro, saque también el cargador extra de mi teléfono, Milo se colocó a mi lado y abrió su propio locker.  
  
  
"He traído el cambio que me sugirieron" dijo algo apenado "Y la camisa de Aioria" en una bolsa plástica transparente perfectamente doblada estaba la camisa. Pero mi atención se enfocó unos segundos en una pequeña cajita negra guardada en el locker "Es un regalo" me dijo Milo y mis orejas se pusieron un poco rojas debido a haber sido atrapado mirando de más "Mi madre lo envió, era de mi padre" tomo la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió, había un anillo ahí "Por desgracia no me queda" se puso el anillo que quedó atorado a mitad de su anular "En realidad no me parezco a mi padre, él era mi padre adoptivo" me quede en silencio, y sentí que mis pulmones no eran capaces de soltar el aire que contenían "Supongo que compraré una cadena y lo colgaré ahí para llevarlo conmigo. Una parte de él. Falleció hace un par de años"  
  
  
Pude soltar el aire sin que se escuchara como un suspiro o exhalación ruidosa "Lamento escuchar eso"  
  
  
"Gracias" se tomó unos segundos para sacarse el anillo "¿Puedo ver su mano?" me extraño un poco pero se la extendí, paso por mi anular derecho el anillo "Lo sabía, usted tiene las manos como él, dedos largos y delgados. Sin ser femeninos" observe el anillo en mi dedo, parecía algo hecho para mi "¿Podría cuidarlo por mí? En lo que consigo una cadena de mi agrado"  
  
  
"No puedo..." ¿Y si lo pierdo, maldición, yo odiaba usar esas cosas.  
  
  
"Como un favor a mí... O un capricho, como quiera llamarlo" hice ademán de quitarme el anillo.  
  
  
"¿Para cuándo la boda?" Aioria estaba detrás de nosotros mirándonos divertido con su mano en la barbilla.  
  
  
"No..." atine a decir.  
  
  
"Tu camisa" Milo le extendió la bolsa "Gracias, salvaste mi dignidad de los adolescentes"  
  
  
"No hay de qué" la tomo y la coloco dentro de su propio locker.  
  
  
Me senté en el sofá y ellos se despidieron, ambos tenían clase, quien llego unos minutos después fue Shaka.  
  
  
  
Las clases continuaron normales, y yo me tranquilice al pensar que podría tener una amistad normal con Milo, quizá.  
  
  
Deje salir antes a mis alumnos de primero y fui a los sanitarios, estar en el segundo piso y tener que bajar a toda prisa para poder orinar era casi como una carrera que se jugaba incluso contra los alumnos. El baño no estaba tan lleno como habría estado si esperaba al toque que anunciaba el receso. Había unos cuantos alumnos murmurando cosas y estaba Milo también en un mingitorio.  
  
  
"Profesor..." me dijo algo divertido, a decir verdad y por extraño que parezca estando en la misma escuela, era la primera vez que nos cruzábamos en el baño y supuse que sería incómodo para él.  
  
  
"Que tal" la verdad era incómodo para mí también, aun así fui hacia los mingitorios y baje el zipper de mi pantalón.  
  
  
"¿Piensa ir el jueves a con Dohko? ... El subdirector, quiero decir" lo vi moverse frente al espejo y escuche el zipper al subir. Camino hacia los lavabos acomodándose el pantalón y la camisa.  
  
  
"Me parece extraño que haga algo en su casa, su esposa es... Especial. Así que supongo que será tranquilo" termine de orinar, sacudí mi miembro y lo guarde dentro de mi ropa interior, subí el zipper "No creo que haya bebidas alcohólicas"  
  
  
"¿Dohko suele beber?" se sorprendió un poco, agito sus manos quitando el exceso de agua que había en estas.  
  
  
"¿Dohko? Es una esponja, tengo la teoría de que podría terminar con el vino de una botella sin siquiera sacar el corcho, le bastaría una mirada. Pero tiene buena resistencia, nunca lo he visto con resaca a diferencia de los demás, la última vez Mu llego aquí con lentes oscuros y no se los quito ni dentro del salón o laboratorio"  
  
  
"¿Entonces no ira?"  
  
  
"Siempre voy" le sonreí y me coloque a su lado para lavarme las manos "¿Usted?"  
  
  
"Supongo. Sería mi primera reunión formal con todos ustedes" sonrió de una manera que me pareció tierna.  
  
  
"Eso es cierto"  
  
  
"Lo invito a comer"  
  
  
"Bien"  
  
  
Ese día tenían pizza en la cafetería y fue lo que terminamos comiendo acompañado de un refresco de cola.  
  
  
"Oiga profesor..." voltee a mirarlo, aún le quedaba una rebanada entera de pizza en el plato y la otra estaba a medio comer.  
  
  
"Diga"  
  
  
"Lamento mucho el haber ido así a su casa. Lo siento. Su hijo es muy agradable... No quiero meterlo en problemas de ningún tipo, pierda cuidado" me dio una sonrisa escueta y bajo la mirada hacia la mesa, como si esta fuese a responderle por mí.  
  
  
"Gracias" fue todo lo que pude decir, quería decirle más, disculparme quizá. Pero era mejor así, zanjar el asunto por completo me daba paz mental.  
  
  
  
Los días continuaron tranquilos, hasta que se llegó el jueves por la noche.  
Milo y yo habíamos continuado nuestro intento de amistad y yo había guardado el anillo de su padre en un cajón junto a mi cama, me incomodaba de sobremanera el tener que usarlo.  
  
  
Ya en las oficinas estábamos listos para ir a con Dohko. Marin, Pandora y Tethys se habían disculpado diciendo que en otra ovación ellas pondrían la casa para la reunión, pero pronto seria el compromiso de Tethys y le sería imposible ir y Pandora y Marin dijeron simplemente que no podrían.  
  
  
"Chico ¿Sabes cómo llegar?" le había preguntado Dohko a Milo.  
  
  
"No... Pero puedo seguirlos en mi moto"  
  
  
"Ya estas" Dohko era uno de los docentes que más hablaba con los chicos, era casi como un consejero y muchas de las jergas se le pegaban.  
  
  
Salimos todos juntos con rumbo al estacionamiento, los pocos alumnos que quedaban no dejaban de mirarnos, era un tipo de raro espectáculo vernos marchar juntos a la mayoría de profesores.  
  
  
Milo era el más popular, recibió muchos 'adiós profesor' 'buenas noches profe' 'hasta mañana' 'que le vaya bien' y Milo era amable con todas las niñas, aunque mantenía su distancia, en estos tiempos te pueden demandar hasta por que las voltees a ver.  
  
  
"Lo sigo profesor" me dijo subiendo a su moto.  
  
  
"¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve, o todos traen su auto?" menciono Aldebaran llenado hacia su camioneta.  
  
  
Le agradecimos pero justo ese día todos llevábamos el automóvil. Uno por uno nos fuimos retirando con Dohko a la cabeza, Milo seguía de cerca mi auto. Estaba nervioso, las salidas con mis compañeros eran pocas, pero siempre me provocaban un pequeño nivel de estrés, con el correr de los años me había hecho un poco solitario.  
  
  
Encendí la radio y un grito salió de la bocina junto con estridentes guitarras 'Esto es Rabia Sorda' anuncio el locutor. Sordo me iba a quedar yo. Pero, me alegro que por lo menos las canciones que estaban de moda no fueran puro reggaeton y felices los cuatro o los veinte o cualquier número que se les ocurriese para su próxima canción. Cambie de nuevo y pase varias estaciones hasta la que quería en verdad sintonizar. 'Lovefool' de The Cardigans me recibió, genial dejaría que el movido y romántico pop noventero calmara mi ansiedad. Era la canción más rogona que había escuchado en mi vida, pero me parecía sencillamente irresistible.  
  
  
  
'So I cry and I pray and I beg  
  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me'  
  
  
Mire por el espejo vi que Milo seguía tras mío, no me había hecho señas de querer parar ni nada, así que seguí a la misma velocidad.  
  
  
'Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
To say that you need me'  
  
  
Saque el brazo para indicarle que daríamos vuelta para ir al Este, Dohko vivía en el complejo de casas 'AquaMarine' y teníamos que disminuir también la velocidad, esa zona residencial era privada y había más vigilancia por ser un complejo familiar  
  
'So I cry and I beg for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
To say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you'  
  
  
Milo hizo lo que le dije y comenzamos a entrar a ese complejo, anterior mente Dohko vivía más cerca del centro -y de los bares- pero al casarse ambos decidieron comprar algo más familiar, para esperar la llegada de los niños... Y de repente, creí adivinar la razón de la reunión, sonreí para mí.  
  
  
Llegamos a la zona de aparcamiento y dejamos ahí los autos y la moto. La casa de Dohko era linda, de dos pisos y la decoración había estado a cargo de su esposa, lo que le daba un toque más hogareño, quizá.  
  
  
Entramos y comenzamos a sentarnos en los sofás y las sillas, Milo se sentó junto a mí. Minutos después Dohko nos servía vino a todos para comenzar la velada.  
  
  
Las reuniones eran así, tranquilas aprovechando para pasar el tiempo entre nosotros hablando de algo más que la escuela, los alumnos, las clases, los recortes del presupuesto, las nuevas, leyes y plantaciones.  
Hablábamos de algo cotidiano como el fútbol, series de televisión, películas o planes para las vacaciones.  
Cualquier cosa que alejará nuestra mente de los alumnos y sus problemas. Porque sí, no faltaban los estudiantes con un entorno familiar toxico, con depresiones por la edad, los que sufrían de alguna manera silenciosa por tener otros gustos o preferencias, los extrovertidos que eran blanco de burlas por expresarse libremente, las niñas embarazadas que tenían que abandonar la escuela, los que se quedaban en el camino por que eran atrapados por el alcoholismo o las drogas. De alguna manera eran como nuestros hijos, pero aun así conteníamos control sobre sus vidas, nos tocaba ver desde la barrera como salían adelante o se hundían por sus malas decisiones.  
  
  
Y era duró, también claro reconfortante cuando encontrábamos a algún ex alumno en la calle y nos saludaba diciendo lo que habían aprendido de nosotros y que estaban por titularse o seguían estudiando, o tenían vidas tranquilas.  
  
  
Cuando alguno nos agradecía algún consejo e incluso regañó, ahí sentías que de pronto había valido la pena dedicarte a esto.  
  
  
Pero aquí entre las paredes, donde podíamos escapar de lo duró del trabajo y disfrutar de algo cotidiano con nuestros mismos compañeros.  
  
  
"Antes de pasar a las bebidas fuertes y darles un anuncio" dijo cerrándonos un ojo "Tomémonos una foto, esas selfies, como les llaman. Me he comprado uno de estos palos que usan"  
  
  
Nos encogimos de hombros y aceptamos, teníamos pocas fotos de todos juntos, a decir verdad sólo contábamos con las que nos tomábamos cada año, el día del maestro, navidad, fin de año, uno que otro festival.  
  
  
"¿Parados, sentados?" pregunto Shaka dejando su bebida en la mesita de centro.  
  
  
"Parados, creo que se cera mejor, saldrán menos nuestras lonjas" reímos un poco, pero inconscientemente todos pasamos la mano por nuestro abdomen buscando cualquier rollito que no deberíamos de tener.  
  
  
Nos levantamos, Dohko quedo al frente, detrás de él Mu seguido de Camus, después Shaka y Aioria, al final quedamos Yo al lado de Aioria a mi derecha Milo y Aldebaran al fondo.  
  
"Creo que tendrá que ser sentados" dijo Dohko tratando de enfocar y sostener la vara "Por que por más que intento que salga Aldebaran sólo salen a cuadro sus bubis" se estiro un poco más, no pudimos evitar reír.  
  
  
"Son pectorales" Aldebaran camino hacia Dohko con las orejas enrojecidas "Lo puedo hacer yo"  
  
  
Aldebaran tomo la vara y enfocó, Dohko se quedó junto a él, los demás quedamos en las mismas posiciones.  
  
  
"¿Listos?" Milo puso su mano derecha en su frente al estilo militar y paso su brazo izquierdo por mi cuello "Ahí va" la foto había sido tomada.  
  
  
  
"¿Y tu esposa? No la hemos saludado" Mu pregunto de repente dando un trago a su copa de vino.  
  
  
"No está, de ahí el anuncio" le dio un largo trago a su copa y al terminar suspiro "Me ha pedido el divorcio"  
  
  
"¿Otra?" Camus se encogió al notar que se le había ido un poco la lengua.  
  
  
"Ya parale" dijo Aioria "Esta es como la cuarta"  
  
  
"Tercera" puntualizó Mu "Aioria tiene razón, ya párale"  
  
  
"Soy un alma incomprendida" se sirvió más vino.  
  
  
Yo guarde para mí el comentario de que pensaba que anunciaría un embarazo y resultaba que era un divorcio, el rey de las sorpresas y los divorcios.  
  
  
"Aldebaran, ¿No tienes alguna hermana? Una con un trasero así" escuchamos una palmada y como Aldebaran se atragantaba con su vino. Esto nos hizo reír.  
  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho, las solteras están en Brasil" Dohko se encogió de hombros y Aldebaran le palmeo la espalda.  
  
"Creo que tu relación más larga ha sido con Shion"  
  
"¡Cierto! El director, ya casi vamos a cumplir quince años enseñando juntos. Creo que le llevaré flores mañana" de un solo trago apuro el vino que aún quedaba en su copa.  
  
  
Brindamos con bebidas más fuertes como Wisky, tequila, vodka y un poco de absenta. Ya entrada la noche Mu anuncio que teníamos que retirarnos por que mañana había escuela.  
  
  
"¿Tan pronto? Podríamos jugar a algo" lo miramos con intriga "¿La botella?"  
  
  
"Ya es hora de irnos" se levantó Aldebaran "Shaina me espera" nos levantamos detrás de él.  
  
  
Sentí como todo me daba vueltas y tuve que sentarme de nuevo.  
  
  
"Creo que no podrá conducir" Milo tomo mi hombro.  
  
  
"Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas, hay libres dos habitaciones arriba" ofreció Dohko.  
  
  
"Podría llevarte" hablo Camus poniéndose su saco.  
  
  
"Yo podría llevarlo... Si gusta, quizá el aire fresco le haga bien" era Milo, de pronto el aire fresco sonó tentador. A demás no podía quedarme con Dohko, tenía cual das que hacer en casa, como alimentar un gato.  
  
  
"Sí, está bien profesor" recordé que había llevado mi vehículo "Mi auto..."  
  
  
"Puede quedarse en el estacionamiento, no hay problema. Puedes pasar mañana por él" Dohko le sonrío.  
  
  
"Mañana puedo pasar por usted y lo dejo aquí, después de todo me queda de paso" hablo Milo y Aioria hizo un 'wuuuu' lo bueno fue que estábamos tomados y todo nos causaba gracia sin que tomáramos nada en serió.  
  
  
Dohko nos acompañó hasta afuera y yo me monte con Milo en la moto después de haber sacado mis cosas del auto, sentía que el casco pesaba.  
  
  
"Sujétese profesor y no se suelte" lo abrace fuertemente por la espalda y a los segundos de ir en movimiento me arrepentí de haber preferido irme en esa jodida moto que en pequeño auto de Camus.  
  
  
Milo fue más despacio que otras veces y yo lo sujetaba más fuerte que antes. No iba a parar a Camus y admitir que me había equivocado, así me cayera en una zanja me iría en esa estúpida moto.  
  
  
Sentía el aire en todo mi cuerpo y de cierta manera hizo que me despejara un poco y se me quitara el sopor que me había comenzado desde que estaba sentado en el sofá. Aun así seguí fuertemente pegado a la espalda de Milo.  
  
  
Llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos en la puerta.  
  
"¿Seguro que no desea que lo acompañe hasta su departamento?" me dijo aún montado en su moto, que tenía el motor encendido.  
  
  
"Seguro, estaré bien"  
  
  
"Vale, pero espero mañana no encontrarme con la sorpresa de que se quedó dormido afuera de algún departamento" me sonrió y bajo el lente de su casco acelerando el motor.  
  
  
Reí un poco y di media vuelta entrando en mi edificio. En definitiva no volvería a tomar así, o eso fue lo que me dije.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar, en definitiva el tequila quedaría fuera de mis lista de bebidas.  
Sentía que cada pequeño ruido me taladraban el cerebro, hasta los maullidos de Sebastian me estaban matando.  
Me bañé con agua ligeramente helada y al salir me coloque espuma para rasurar en la cara casi sentía que quería untarmela en todo el cuerpo a causa de su frescura, me rasure y por primera vez en años me corte. Aplique la loción para después del afeitado esperando que la lesión no se notara demasiado.  
  
  
Me hice un café cargado y me recosté en el sofá. Me había quedado solo en calzoncillos y decidido a no mover un músculo en toda la mañana.  
  
  
Y lo hubiera hecho si Sebastian no hubiera brincado a mi pecho rasguñando con sus diminutas garras uno de mis pezones.  
  
  
"¿Qué quieres? Ya te he dejado comida y agua" señale hacia ningún lugar en específico.  
  
  
La puerta se escuchó, no conteste pero volvió a sonar ese molesto golpeteo de un puño en la madera "¡¿Quién?!" grite con una voz apagada y ronca debido a lo seca que tenía la garganta.  
  
  
"Milo, ya he venido a por usted"  
  
  
Eso me hizo levantar de un salto y que el gato brincara y corriera a ocultarse tras el sofá "Ya voy, espere" corrí a mi habitación y tome lo primero que vi, una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones negros -como la mayoría de mi closet- me puse unos calcetines me calce los zapatos, me rocíe desodorante y perfume y como pude me lave los dientes.  
  
  
Tome mis cosas de la mesa donde las había arrojado la noche anterior y salí apresuradamente.  
  
  
"Siento la demora profesor"  
  
  
"No se preocupe" estaba recercado en la pared, de pronto me vino a la mente la idea obvia de que debí haberlo hecho pasar y no dejarlo afuera. Así que me disculpe por eso también.  
  
  
Fuimos a la casa de Dohko a por mi auto y lo saludamos, iba de salida a la escuela y aprovechamos de irnos juntos.  
  
  
Ese día me permití pensar en Milo, en las veces que me había hecho favores y lo amable que había sido aún después de como lo había tratado.  
A la hora del timbre del receso baje del segundo piso y en vez de irme por los pasillos tracería decidí ir por el que me llevaba al patio principal. Vi a Milo en el primer salón recogiendo sus cosas. Parece que hoy se le había hecho tarde. Me acerque a la puerta reuniendo el valor suficiente y la entereza de no mostrar la vergüenza que me causaba, aun así sentía la punta de las orejas arder.  
  
  
"Hola profesor" mi voz lo tomo por sorpresa lo note en su cara "¿Listo para comer?" me había decidido a que esta amistad no fuese tan unilateral, no podía darle una relación más profunda, pero podría esforzarme por ser más amable.  
  
  
"S... Sí" salio casi tan rápido como un grupo de niñas que cuchicheaban.  
  
  
Caminamos por el pasillo principal hacia la cafetería "¿Tiene hambre? Salió casi a la par del grupo de niñas que reían y hablaban de un crush o algo así"  
  
  
"No... Sí. Fueron ellas entonces?" me extendió una bola de papel "Me lo lanzaron a la cara, no vi quien"  
  
  
La tome y la desdoble para leer la letra hecha en curiosas ondulaciones en un molesto y chillón fiusha "Es mi crush" alce una ceja "Que profundo"  
  
  
Milo río y le devolví el papel "Creo que es lindo"  
  
  
"¿Verdad?"  
  
  
"Que alguien te diga que eres su crush"  
  
  
"No estoy seguro"  
  
  
"Profesor, es mi crush" me dijo sonriente.  
  
  
"Sígale y come solo" di un par de zancadas más largas para dejarlo un poco atrás.  
  
  
"No se moleste, era broma"  
  
  
  
  
A partir de ese día comenzamos a ser más cercanos.  
Y sin que me diera cuenta el año escolar estuvo por terminar. Durante esos meses Milo y yo nos frecuentamos más, salíamos a cenar una vez a la semana y en cuanto a Sebastian, la madre de Milo le había dicho que adoptaría pero que sería después de un viaje. Albiore estaba encantado con el gato así que accedí a que se quedase, a veces sentía que era yo quien ya no lo quería entregar.  
  
  
"¿Podría pasar a verlo?" me dijo esa noche al término de la cena en el pub, cuando comenzábamos nuestra acostumbrada segunda cerveza.  
  
  
"No lo sé" le dije dándole un largo trago al amargo líquido.  
  
  
"Solo un momento, hace meses que no lo veo" no había vuelto a ir a mi casa desde el día en que lo dejó, le iba a decir con sarcasmo que le mandaba una foto, pero no me pareció una broma adecuada.  
  
  
"Está bien, sólo un momento" apuramos la cerveza.  
  
  
Llegamos a mi casa y él aparcó su moto, subimos y en esta ocasión lo deje pasar enseguida, el gato fue hacia nosotros y se restregó entre nuestras piernas.  
  
  
"¿Me recuerdas?" le dijo Milo tomándolo en brazos y cargándolo acariciando su barbilla haciéndolo ronronear "Ya está bastante grande, le compraré otro collar después, ¿La cama aún le queda?"  
  
  
"Tomando en cuenta que duerme en la mía, sí le queda"  
  
  
Milo río un poco "Quien fuera gato"  
  
  
Negué con la cabeza y puse mis cosas en un banco del desayunador.  
  
  
"Vaya profesor" Milo se acerco a los muebles que había a ambos lados del sofá aún con Sebastian en brazos enroscando su cola que colgaba "La ultima vez que vine no había ni una sola foto, pero ahora esto parece galería de arte" se paseaba mirando una y otra "Jajajaja no lo creo ¿Cuantos años tenía, diecisiete? Ese bigote, no le queda" me sonroje un poco y quise quitarla "¿Para qué? Si ya la vi" río más fuerte "Con todo respeto pero le salen bigotes de Chico Che"  
  
  
"Por eso no me lo dejo"  
  
  
"Si, salio con una mejilla rasguñada un día, mejor que no lo viéramos con bigote" siguió mirando por la sala "¿Quien es ella? Sale en muchas fotos"  
  
  
"Mi ex esposa, salimos desde la universidad y todas mi fotos de esa época son con ella"  
  
  
"Entiendo, es bonita"  
  
  
"Sí"  
  
  
"Oh" exclamo parándose de repente "Hay muchas con su hijo" se detuvo a mirar cada una, había una donde estaba sosteniéndolo recién nacido, otras con él ya teniendo unos días, otras más de meses, su primer año, el segundo, Albiore gateando, sus primeros pasos, él comiendo solo, yo llevándolo en la espalda, mis padres sosteniéndolo, Aldebaran, Albiore y yo un día del padre... Etcétera "Si me deja opinar, esta es mi favorita" señalo una donde estoy hincado y lo tengo por la cintura, tenía menos de un año "Se ve usted muy guapo y Albiore muy tierno"  
  
  
"Gracias" vi la foto más de cerca, recordando el momento "Fue en mi cumpleaños"  
  
  
Milo se dejó caer en el sofá con el gato en sus piernas y yo me senté junto a él. Pasamos así unos minutos en silencio, sólo escuchando los ronroneos del gato y el compás del reloj de pared.  
  
  
"Profesor... No me odie"  
  
  
Levante la cara preguntándome por qué lo odiaría y sentí sus labios chocar con los mios.  
Un beso rápido, casi como el roce de la brisa.  
  
  
"Lo siento... Yo..." dio un suspiro "Puede golpearme si lo desea"  
  
  
Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo besé. Un beso más profundo, pausado. Casi como una operación de reconocimiento de los otros labios.  
  
  
Deje de pensar o comenzaría a reprocharme y reprocharle a Milo. Simplemente seguí besándolo.  
  
  
Con el correr de los minutos los besos se habían transformado, ya eran húmedos y necesitados luchábamos por estar encima del otro, la ropa estaba jaloneada y desarreglada un poco arrugada.  
  
  
Sebastian había ido a refugiarse a una silla bajo la mesa y nos lanzaba uno que otro maullido.  
  
  
"Profesor" su voz era ronca y seductora "Lo necesito... En verdad, necesito hacerlo"  
  
  
¿Qué decirle? ¡Mierda! Yo también lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir todo de él.  
  
  
"Vamos" me levante del sofá y me quede estático "Mañana es..."  
  
  
"Me iré cuando terminemos, no dormiré aquí"  
  
  
Eso me basto, lo guíe a la habitación y comenzamos a desnudarnos, arrojamos los zapatos y calcetines a algún lugar, los pantalones y bóxer cayeron al piso, desabrochados los botones de las camisas con prisa.  
  
  
Cuando terminamos él se sentó en la cama y me atrajo besando los huesos de mis caderas y mi bajo vientre, llegando a mi pubis, deje la cabeza caer para atrás y jale un poco su pelo enredado.  
  
  
Beso la punta de mi miembro y sentí como este daba un respingo.  
Lo metió en su boca y de mi garganta salió un profundo gemido.  
  
  
"Profesor"  
  
  
Me llamo, caí sobre él, entre sus muslos abiertos. Los acaricie con delicadeza primero para después hundir mis dedos y mis uñas en su carne, él gimió de nuevo.  
Lo bese y coloque uno de mis dedos húmedos en su entrada, estaba apretada, lo enterré y comencé a moverlo haciendo círculos y presionando para que tuviese la suficiente flexibilidad como para recibirme.  
  
  
Saque mi dedo y coloque la punta de mi miembro palpitante en esa entrada, una imagen vino a mi mente.  
  
  
"No tengo lubricante"  
  
  
"No importa, dijo entrecortada mente, hágalo así"  
  
  
Trate de regar la humedad que dejaba mi presemen y me hundí poco a poco, sintiendo casi asfixiante la estrechez de su interior, sintiéndome aprisionado en su carne caliente y palpitante.  
  
  
Su interior me rechazaba, para después hacerme espacio en sus paredes.  
  
  
Cuando estuve dentro comencé a moverme, lentamente al inicio para después incrementar el ritmo. Milo enterró sus uñas en mi culo y yo enterraba los dedos en sus muslos abiertos para disfrutar más.  
  
  
Sentí el clímax apoderarse de mi y unos segundos después él se vino en su abdomen. Me incline besando su pecho y su cuello perlados de sudor hasta llegar a sus labios.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente escuche un ruido. Me levante de un salto y vi que Milo estaba dormido a lado mío. Desnudo y con una prominente erección matutina.  
  
  
Me levante y vi la hora, eran las nueve, yo había quedado de pasar por Albiore a las tres para ir de paseo. Tome ropa interior limpia, me puse un pants verde y una camisa blanca que tenía a la mano unos tines y me calce zapatillas deportivas. Anude mi cabello en una coleta, me di un pequeño aseo en el baño, orine, lave mis manos y me fui de casa.  
  
  
Cuando llegue a casa de Shaina y toque nadie salió, así que tome mi celular para hablar con ella ya que la camioneta de Aldebaran tampoco estaba, tenía llamadas perdidas y unos mensajes 'Te llame por que surgió algo, no podrás verlo. Mañana espérame para hablar en tu casa"  
  
  
Maldición, golpeé el volante del auto y volví a casa, durante el trayecto me decidí a lo que debía hacer.  
  
  
Cuando llegue Milo estaba levantado y vestido, se había dado una ducha y le estaba dando de comer a Sebastian.  
  
  
"Hola, lo siento me dormí" miro detrás mio "¿Y Albiore?"  
  
  
"Surgió algo"  
  
  
"Fue mi culpa, puedo disculparme y decir que me sentí mal y por eso me quede aquí. No volverá a pasar" me miro con ternura y me odie.  
  
  
"No. No volverá a pasar. Toma tus cosas y vete. No volverás a venir, ni volveremos a tener sexo"  
  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
  
"Creo que fui claro, vete"  
  
  
Milo trago duro, pude ver su nuez de Adán moverse, en cambio yo sentía la garganta seca.  
  
  
"Disculparme en verdad..."  
  
  
"Basta Milo. Te divertiste, me divertí. Pero eso no volverá a pasar. No soy un jodido marica" sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se cerró en un rictus de dolor "Te dije que no estaba interesado, pero anoche follamos, eso ya no se puede cambiar. Tu fantasía o deseo o capricho se realizó, déjame en paz"  
  
  
"Eres un..." me tomo por la chaqueta y me alzo esos centímetros con los que me sobrepasaba, vi la furia en sus ojos, su cara estaba roja y las venas de sus manos sobresalían debido a la fuerza de su agarre.  
  
  
Internamente desee que me golpeara, que me diera un puñetazo, me insultara y se fuera en paz. Pero él solo me arrojo al piso, mi hombro golpeo contra la mesa y mi cabeza contra el asiento de la silla, quede tendido en el piso.  
  
  
Lo escuche salir apresuradamente y cerrar de un portazo. Sentí algo caliente ir de mi cien a mi barbilla, el motor de la motocicleta se dejó escuchar y la escuche alejarse en medio de un sonido atronador. Yo me quede unos minutos más donde estaba, sintiendo el peso de mis acciones y la sangre manar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quiero dedicar este ultimo capitulo  
a los lectores que no cometan, pero  
que siempre están ahí, es un gran  
apoyo ver que las lecturas aumentan,  
espero que lo que escribo sea de su agrado._ **   
**

**Capitulo 3**

**Parte 2**

  
  
  
  
  
Pedí un frapuccino a una chica que se acerco a nuestra mesa en cuanto me vio sentarme a esta.  
  
  
"Hola Milo, cuanto tiempo"  
  
  
"Hola Profesor" no había perdido la costumbre de llamarme así. Aunque no podía asegurar que fuese costumbre, podría ser simplemente que quiere mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. Miró su reloj, yo me quite las gafas de sol y la cachucha que llevaba "Aldebaran fue a verme" soltó de repente cuando clavo al fin su mirada en mi.  
  
  
  
_Pase la noche tirado en el sofá, demasiado incomodo he de decir. Sebastian durmió sobre mi pecho la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía que lo que quería era mi compañía no mi cama.  
Con total apatía fui a bañarme. Quite la gasa que cubría la herida que Milo había dejado en mi cíen y me metí en la regadera. El agua fría termino por despertar mis sentido, más no me quito el sopor mental que me aturdía desde el sábado y que ayer había empeorado, sentí que mi cabeza dolería de nuevo y apreté mis cienes, aún si habría de nuevo la pequeña herida esta dolería menos que una jaqueca.  
  
  
El agua templada acompaño por unos instantes mis pensamientos, hasta que decidí enjabonarme y bañarme como se debe. No me dio la gana de rasurarme, a penas y había tenido cabeza para hacer mi planeacion y leer unos manuales que me habían llegado la semana pasada sobre mejorar la calidad del aprendizaje, por un día que fuera con un pequeño rastro de barba no le haría daño a nadie.  
  
  
Le deje un plato de comida y agua a Sebastian y me fui al trabajo, como siempre, como cada lunes. No había desayunado y a penas y había cenado la noche pasada, así que compre una bebida energética en una tienda de conveniencia para soportar hasta que mi amado amargo y barato café de la sala de profesores llenara mi estomago.  
  
  
Cuando llegue note que la moto de Milo no estaba, pensé que llegaría tarde para no tener que toparse conmigo. Fui a las oficinas a firmar la bitácora, casi todos estábamos ahí, Dohko salio de su oficina con un semblante muy serio.  
  
  
"¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Milo?"  
  
  
"Aún tiene tiempo para llegar" le dije volteando a ver el reloj, aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que el timbre sonara y las puertas se cerraran "Probablemente se retraso con algo"  
  
  
"No es eso. Hoy vino por sus papeles"  
  
  
"¿Cómo?" dije instintivamente.  
  
  
"Pues así, simplemente se presento muy temprano, cuando el turno matutino seguía aquí y me pidió sus papeles" soltó un pequeño suspiró "Dijo que había conseguido un trabajo en un colegio privado y que le pagarían mejor. Que estaba dispuesto a que su renuncia apareciera en su currículum, que afín de cuentas ya estaba contratado y en ese aspecto no le afectaría" todos quedamos en silencio "Pero no me parece que Milo sea del tipo de personas que renuncian así. ¿Alguien sabe si le ocurrió algo?" negamos con la cabeza, aun así todos me miraban significativamente.  
  
  
"Yo no sabía nada" dije simplemente y salí de ahí argumentando que tenia clase en el módulo de A y me tomaría tiempo el ir y subir al segundo piso. Pero la verdad era que tenia que salir de es habitación donde de pronto todo se sentía asfixiante.  
  
  
Al principio pensé que llamaría o quizá simplemente se presentaría en mi casa, ni si quiera sé por qué pensé eso. Nunca hizo nada.  
  
  
El tiempo paso y lo que fue la habladuría del momento y que suscitó tantas preguntas por parte de Dohko, Aioria y Mu dejó poco a poco de ser el foco de conversación en la sala de profesores, el baño y en general cualquier lugar donde estuviesen reunidos más de tres personas del cuerpo docente o administrativo de la escuela.  
  
  
Al fin podía desayunar medianamente en paz sin las molestas preguntas, suposiciones e intentos de sacarme alguna razón o indicación de por qué Milo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Según Dohko cuando fue a entregarle personalmente una carta de recomendación -dijo que no había incumplido en su trabajo como para tratar de difamarlo o hacerle perder puntos- así como uno que otro documento que no pudo entregarsele al momento, nadie salio de su departamento, parecía que no había luz y termino dejando los papeles en el buzón.  
  
  
Su departamento, me di cuenta de que nunca le pregunte su dirección, nunca fui a su casa. A demás de la escuela y el pub no sabia que lugares frecuentaba. Nunca nos citamos en otro lugar.  
  
  
No me di el tiempo o la curiosidad de conocerlo mejor. Una parte de mi se acostumbro tanto a su presencia que creí ciegamente que él siempre estaría allí, tan cerca. Diciendo 'Profesor esto, profesor lo otro... Profesor salga conmigo'  
  
  
¿Pero esto era lo que quería no? Alejarlo de mí, no volverlo a ver más, que dejará mi vida con la normalidad de antes de que entrara casi por la fuerza en esta.  
  
  
Hacia un mes de la ultima vez que lo vi, pero su cara brillaba fuerte en mi memoria.  
  
  
Era domingo por la tarde, lo que quiere decir que estaba lavando mi ropa, no había visto muy seguido a Albiore, aunque seguíamos en contacto por el móvil. Los preparativos de la boda de Shaina y Aldebaran llevaban mucho tiempo y había que ir a citas de vestuario, degustación de banquete y pastel, floristas, músicos, entre otras cosas y Albiore iba a entregar a Shaina junto con el padre de esta y como hijo debía acompañar a su madre en cada paso. O eso era lo que me decía frente a Aldebaran.  
  
  
Un Whatsapp de este último me dejo extrañado: 'Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, te adjunto la dirección. Royal Expres del sur. 23'  
  
  
Deje las sabanas en la secadora y la ropa interior en la lavadora enjuagándose y partí hacia donde me citaba. Sólo me había citado una vez en todos los años en los que vivió con Shaina y fue cuando me comunicó que viviría con mi ex y mi hijo. Me dijo que los trataría bien y que las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para mi. Supuse que ahora que se casaban y formalizaban todo querría tener una charla similar.  
  
  
Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando localice el Royal Express en la avenida del Sur. Era un hotel, no uno de mala muerte, sino un hotel empresarial. Creí que el 23 era el número externo, pero creo que es el número de habitación. Aparque mi auto en el estacionamiento y cogí el boleto. Al entrar al lobby localice la recepción.  
  
  
"Buen día, busco al Señor Aldebaran Martin, habitación 23" le a la chica joven y con exceso de maquillaje cuyo gafete rezaba '. '  
  
  
"¿Nombre?"  
  
  
"Afrodita Andersson"  
  
  
"Sí, el señor Martin lo espera. Pase por favor" la chica me sonrió y yo ingrese al lugar y comencé a buscar la habitación 23.  
  
  
No tarde mucho en encontrarla, fue una de las primeras al subir las escaleras. Aunque en el camino a esta no pude dilucidar alguna idea del por qué Aldebaran estaba ahí.  
Me paré frente a la puerta unos segundos antes de decidirme a llamar. Cuando escuche la tranquila voz de Aldebaran dentro de la habitación mi corazón normalizó sus latidos y solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.  
  
  
La puerta se abrió, Aldebaran en una remera blanca y unos bóxer me recibió "Lamento que me CEAS así, pasa" entré a la habitación, esta era pequeña pero confortable. Tenía una pequeña mesa circular con dos sillas y un mini bar. Después había un sofá de dos plazas y la cama matrimonial "Toma asiento por favor" me señaló una de las sillas "¿Te apetece comer algo?"  
  
  
"No, gracias" asintió con la cabeza, a penas había notado que su largo y lacio cabello estaba despeinado.  
  
  
"Supongo que te lo que te preguntas es por qué te cite aquí ¿Cierto?" se paso una mano por el pelo y tomo asiento frente a mi "Necesito preguntarte algo"   
  
  
"Claro, dime" por un momento albergue la esperanza de que la hermana de Shaina hubiera tenido algo de ultimo momento y no pudiese cuidar a Albiore y me lo dejaran a mí, aunque eso era casi imposible.  
  
  
"¿Qué sientes por Shaina?" paso sus dedos por su barbilla.  
  
  
"¿Sentir?"  
  
  
"¿Aún hay esperanzas de que pudieran regresar?" sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.  
  
  
"No, claro que no" no estaba entendiendo nada. Aldebaran tenia que aclararme esta situación "Sabes que hace años termino todo"  
  
  
Se paso esta vez ambas manos por el cabello y dejo un momento su cabeza gacha escondida entre estas, casi rozando la superficie de la mesa, donde sus codos estaban fuertemente afianzados.  
  
  
"Necesito que me digas si aún la amas" no levanto la cabeza.  
  
  
"No. Yo por Shaina ya no siento nada" y era cierto, no albergaba ya ni siquiera cariño por ella.  
  
  
"Pero si ella... Aún te amará ¿Lo intentarías?"  
  
  
"Dudo que eso pasé"  
  
  
No levanto la cabeza. No hubo tampoco sonido alguno que viniera de él.  
  
  
"Afrodita, si algo pudiera renacer entre ustedes, si aún hubiera algún sentimiento mutuo. Yo me haría a un lado" las rubias hebras cubrieron las bronceadas manos a causa de una suave inclinación de hombros.  
  
  
"Aldebaran, no estoy entendiendo nada" no había si quiera olor a alcohol que sugiriera que estaba ebrio "Explicate por favor"  
  
  
Asintió con su cabeza varias vece y al fin la levanto y aliso sus largos cabellos con los dedos.  
  
  
"Todo comenzó hace un mes. Shaina sale por las noches, al menos dos o tres veces a la semana, me decía que estaba ultimando detalles de invitaciones y cosas así. A mi me sonaba razonable estando la fecha de la boda tan cerca. Pero todo tomo un rumbo diferente una de esas noches"  
  
  
Hizo una pausa y vi que le costaba hablar, se toco la garganta como si esta le raspase o le doliese.  
  
  
"No había podido pasar a por Albiore de un trabajo en equipo que fue hacer después de su practica de básquetbol, así que había ido yo por él. La casa de su amigo esta cerca de la tuya, así que me pidió pasar un momento a verte, a mi me pareció buena idea tomando en cuenta que no se han podido ver al ritmo de antes" me tense un poco con las últimas palabras y para pasar la rigidez de mis hombros por alto me removí un poco en el asiento "Pasamos por algo de comida, ya que creí que podríamos charlar un poco y cenar los tres juntos. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vimos ahí el auto de Shaina" mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente y Aldebaran lo noto "Albiore me preguntó por qué su madre estaba contigo. Yo le dije que quizá estarían hablando sobre el viaje de que haríamos ella y yo para poder decidir los horarios en que podrías ir a por él a casa de Geist. Le dije que no debíamos interrumpirlos y nos fuimos a casa"  
  
  
Yo asentí algo nervioso. Lo.cierto era que comenzaba a sentir como las palmas de mis manos se humedecían y algo parecido a la ansiedad comenzaba a inundarme.  
  
  
"Esa noche" continuo su relato luego de una breve pausa donde me miro intensamente a los ojos "Shaina llego tarde, Albiore ya se había dormido. Le pregunte si todo había salido bien, refiriéndome a su charla contigo, ella me dijo que sí, que ya casi todos los preparativos estaban hechos. Esto me sorprendió, así que le pregunte si venia de con Geist y me dijo que sí, le pregunte si no había ido a algún otro lado, creyendo que quizá se había peleado contigo o no habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero me dijo que sólo había estado con Geist, que se marcho de ahí después de la cena"  
  
  
Hizo otra pausa y tamborileo en la mesa con sus dedos, creo que estaba impaciente, a pesar de su semblante calmo.  
  
  
"No mencione nada, aunque tuve ganas de hacerlo. No me atreví a pensar algo más, incluso me censure al respecto pensando que quizá habíamos confundido el auto, después de todo ya era de noche" entrelazo sus dedos en un intento de calmarse "Pero entonces pasó lo de ayer" suspiró "Había salido a correr por la mañana, Albiore había ido conmigo por lo que tardamos más en regresar a casa. Cuando volvimos no estaba Shaina, dejo una nota diciéndonos que había dejado el desayuno y había ido a la ultima prueba del vestido con Geist. Albiore y yo desayunamos ya que nosotros teníamos cita a la primera hora de la tarde para los trajes y ese día tampoco irías a por él. Decidí hacer unas labores en casa y bajar a por el correo. Había facturas de la casa y de los gastos de la boda. Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un sobre manila, sin nada escrito. Por un momento pensé que era un error del cartero, pero no había si quiera un timbre postal, así que decidí abrirlo, no creí que trajera nada peligroso como para llamar a la policía, pero quería estar seguro"  
  
  
De nuevo hizo una pausa, como si necesitase el aire con urgencia, aunque yo también comenzaba a sentir demasiado cerrado el lugar, mis ojos viajaron por la habitación buscando la ventana.  
  
  
"Dentro encontré" volví a fijar mi vista en él "Fotografías tuyas" me tense visiblemente.  
  
  
"¿Cómo que fotografías mías?"  
  
  
"Fotografías recientes, de ti en la escuela, saliendo o llegando a tu casa, días libres... Etcétera" se levanto y fue hacia el sofá de dos plazas que estaba detrás mío y volvió con un sobre "Eso no es todo, dentro había un 'informe' de tus actividades y una factura por los servicios de un detective privado, también especificaba que en el estado de cuenta aparecería como 'variedades PlumaAzul' fui por el estado de cuenta de este mes y efectivamente, ahí estaba un cargo a ese nombre. Lo que se especificaba en la factura debía ser el segundo pago"  
  
  
Puso el sobre delante mío, estiré mis manos para ver las fotografías y sentí un ligero temblor en estas.  
  
  
"Como es lógico le pedí una explicación, pero no supo decirme más que 'es por un asunto del pasado'" se paso de nuevo una mano por el pelo "La deje anoche" quede en shock un momento y levante la vista hacia él "Si ella aún te ama... Digo es algo obvio por las fotos..."  
  
  
Sentí un nudo en la garganta. De pronto la vida me agolpaba todo lo pasado hace casi once años, en la cara. Trague duro a pesar de sentir la boca más seca que nunca.  
  
  
"Eso nones amor, te lo aseguro" puse una de mis temblorosas manos al costado de mi cara, la sentía fría y empapada en sudor "Te juro que esto es todo menos amor, pon el sentimiento que quieras, excepto ese. Obsesión, quizá, resentimiento, obstinación. Pero sea cual sea la razón de Shaina no es por lo que piensas"  
  
  
"¿Es correcto pedirte una explicación?" levante mi vista a él, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de sentimientos y lágrimas agolpados, amontonados en ellos, y ahí estaba, un vestigio de preocupación por mi, quise suponer.  
  
  
Asentí con la cabeza varias veces antes de responderle con alguna palabra coherente "Pero antes, sirveme un poco de alcohol, lo que tengas más fuerte que la cerveza, pero sin que me deje en coma, estará bien"  
  
  
Asintió y caminó hacia el minibar, escuche el sonido de los vasos de vidrio chocando entre sí y después unos hielos chocando contra el vidrio, una botella abrirse y el sonido característico del líquido bañando los hielos. Unos instantes regreso y me dio un baso de lo que, si mi olfato no me engañaba era Whisky. Apure una buena cantidad de este, lo sentí resbalar y quemar mi garganta. No tardaría en sentir el efecto en mi cerebro y vejiga. Por su parte mis neuronas dejarían de complicarse la existencia, relajándose un poco, dandome la sensación de alivio al repentino mareo y taquicardia que había comenzado a experimentar.  
Me haría sentir que las cuatro paredes que sentía me tragarían en cualquier momento, volverían a distenderse, a darme el espacio que necesitaba y dejarían de asfixiarme.  
  
  
Deje el baso sobre la mesa con más rudeza de la que pretendía "¿Shaina te dijo por qué nos divorciamos?" Aldebaran tomo de nuevo asiento frente a mi y me miro con duda y vergüenza.  
  
  
"Me contó algo, sí" dio un suspiró "Y debo de admitir que nunca me convenció del todo" esto me hizo darle una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
  
"Te dijo que la engañé ¿Verdad? Qué por eso me pidió el divorcio a pesar de saber que estaba embarazada" Aldebaran asintió "Puedo preguntar ¿Qué más te dijo?" siempre tuve una sospecha de algo y ahora era el momento justo de saber si tenia yo razón o no.  
  
  
Se aclaro la garganta y después le dio un trago pequeño a su bebida "Que al principio no había querido saber nada del bebé. Que la dejaste sola" asentí y como acto reflejo para ocultar mi molestia al comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pase mis dedos por mi cabello que estaba sujetado en una coleta.  
  
  
"Eso pensé" le di otro trago a mi whisky "Te hablo de nuestra historia, supongo. Pero omitió muchas cosas... Me has pedido una explicación de la actitud de Shaina y te la daré"  
  
  
Aldebaran asintió, pude ver la duda en su mirada y me hizo reflexionar sobre él. Parece imperturbable, con su rostro adusto que pareciera no albergar emociones, pero todo se desborda en su mirada, con esos ojos miel que no son capaces de mentir.  
  
  
"Shaina y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Y a los pocos meses la invite a salir, es una mujer dura que cautiva por su carácter fuerte, pero que si sabes llegar a su corazón descubres más de lo que se puede apreciar a simple vista en una mujer. Y eso paso. Me cautivo. Puedo decirte que yo besaba el suelo que pisaba. Al termino de nuestro tercer año le pedí matrimonió, acepto y pactamos casarnos al termino de la carrera. Ahorre todo ese año y mis padres al enterarse me dieron una cuantiosa suma.  
  
  
>>Pero conoces a Shaina" bajo la mirada y comprendí su expresión de frustración "Es una mujer practica, no quiso boda ostentosa y prefirió que comprásemos casa. Y eso hice, di el enganche del departamento donde vivo. El edificio era nuevo y tuvimos que hacer varios arreglos, poner losas, cambiar algunas tuberías por algo más resistente, amueblar, etcétera. En muchos de estos arreglos tuvimos que poner en practica nuestra habilidad de carpintería, como el desayunador y algunas repisas" mi explicación parecía divagar, pero con la mirada le dije que tendría sentido.  
  
  
>>Como todo lo que se hace manualmente algunas cosas no resulta como uno las había deseado, el closet fue nuestra víctima, meses después de que lo armáramos nos dimos cuenta que las dimensiones y los materiales no eran los adecuados así que optamos por remodelarlo. Teníamos horarios muy dispares, una de esas tardes Shaina compro unos materiales y los llevo a casa. Se puso a sacar las cosas del closet para comenzar a desarmarlo, una caja que estaba en la parte superior cayo sobre otra más pequeña que yo había puesto en un área estratégica para que no se notará. Ella pensó que quizá había roto algo y saco ambas cajas para revisar que su contenido estuviese bien. Una de ellas sólo contenía viejos manuales de docencia que me había obsequiado un profesor que tuve. La otra por el contrario..."  
  
  
Tuve que detenerme, los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos, volvían a mi como un fuego interno que me abrasaba el alma.  
  
  
>>La otra contenía fotografías, recuerdos... Cartas. Notas -los llamados papelitos que los estudiantes se lanzan entre sí cada que el profesor o profesora da un pestañeo- el contenido de esa caja fue la razón de nuestra primera pelea sería en esos cuatro años juntos. Admito que en parte fue mi culpa nunca decirle ¿Pero como abordar un tema así?" Aldebaran me miro sin comprender "¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que te gustan los hombres también? Bisexual, creo que le llaman. Nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Nunca tuve el valor ni de admitirlo en voz alta. Mis padres no lo saben... Tú eres el primero"  
  
  
Me miró significativamente y de repente la habitación y mis sensaciones se sintieron menos densas.  
  
  
>>Lo que había en esa caja era la única prueba, mi una atadura a esa realidad que no quería aceptar. Lo que más temía que se supiese de mí estaba ahora en manos de mi esposa, de la mujer que amaba.  
En secundaría tuve un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Eramos los raros, los incomprendidos, los marginados. Pero nada de esto nos importaba si estábamos juntos. Si nos veíamos día a día el peso de los sentimientos parecía disminuir. Él era italiano, su padre un hombre muy estricto, tenía varios hijos de los cuales él era el menor, su madre había muerto años atrás. Con el correr de los años y del tiempo juntos fuimos albergando otros sentimientos. Nos mandábamos cartas, claro siempre a escondidas de su padre y los mios. Las notas del salón iban con claves. Un 'te quiero' por aquí, un 'te extraño' por allá... 'Quiero estar siempre a tu lado' coronaba la mayoría de las cartas... Un 'te amo' se escapaba en algunas otras.  
  
  
>>No quería mentirle cuando me pidió explicaciones, quise ser honesto. Le conté de como me había enamorado de él, cómo no iba a contárselo si planeaba pasar toda mi vida con ella.  
Le dije que había tenido una relación amorosa con él hasta que antes de la graduación su padre lo había golpeado y sacado de la escuela ya que unos profesores habían hablado con nosotros y nuestros padres sobre 'nuestro anormal comportamiento' diciéndoles que nuestra amistad no era 'algo bueno' que nuestra cercanía rayaba la 'deshonestidad y la moral, desafiando y manchando lo correcto, pisoteando la dignidad de nosotros y la escuela'  
  
  
>>Lo cierto es que nunca habíamos mostrado ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal en la escuela, que nosotros mismos considerásemos 'delator' los roces, los abrazos, los juegos, eran los 'normales' entre los chicos de nuestra edad. Pero a los profesores siempre les gusto ver más allá de lo que mostrábamos a todos. Me recriminaban por no ser tan 'masculino' como los demás, amenazaron con cambiarnos de clase para que yo no 'mal influenciara' a mi amigo. Yo solía responderles, llevábamos buenas calificaciones y eramos de los pocos que se comportaban como debían. No había motivos verdaderos para ese cambio más que sus prejuicios.  
Los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor, nunca eran públicos.  
Pero ellos tomaron la resolución de acabar con todo después de que yo le diese una rosa por su cumpleaños... Una simple rosa fue suficiente motivo como para llamar a nuestros padres y decirles todo ese discurso cargado de intolerancia, en la vida encuentras buenos maestros que te aconsejan y te hacen más llevadera la vida, en ese momento no encontramos ninguno así"  
  
  
Aldebaran me miraba atentamente, solté un suspiro para calmar la ansiedad que de nuevo comenzaba a sentir, agolpándose en mi pie que comencé a mover compulsiva mente.  
  
  
>>Esa noche se escapó para hablar conmigo, llego con un suéter con capucha, al quitársela pude ver los golpes en su cara, la sangre estaba fresca. Su padre lo enviaría a una escuela militar al día siguiente. No había nada que hacer.  
Nos dimos los últimos besos, esa fue la ultima vez que entrelazamos nuestras manos, lloramos juntos por ultima vez. No volví a sentir el calor de su cuerpo nunca más.  
Mis padres montaron en furia a día siguiente cuando les sugirieron llevarme también a una militarizada donde 'me cortaran ese cabello femenino' yo también deje la escuela, pero en la nueva conocí más de mi mismo. Estaba enojado con la vida ¿Sabes? En preparatoria conocí a otros chicos, me acosté con ellos, comprobé que no era 'una fase' como mis padres habían dicho la primera y ultima vez que se toco ese tema"  
  
  
No pude más y le di otro trago a mi whisky, las lágrimas que quise contener salieron, con el dolor de esos adolescentes que una noche se despidieron para no volverse a ver.  
  
  
Aldebaran trato de hablar, pero detuve su intento al levantar la palma de mi mano, ya había comenzado y ahora vendría lo que de verdad nos tenia en esa situación.  
  
  
"Shaina no lo aceptó. Me dijo.que era algo aberrante. Que tenia que olvidarlo, de dije que al conocerla había deseado algo más. Pero ella estaba en shock. No respondía a mis palabras de amor y una vida juntos. Tenia la mirada clavada en la nada y balbuceaba algo de 'desviación' y 'mentiras' se preguntaba a sí misma que haría. Esa noche la pasé en el sofá.  
Días después seguía intranquila. Me pidió deshacerme de todo... Acepte. Pero la verdad era que los guarde, no pude tirar lo único que tenia de él. Lo guarde en casa de mis padres en el estuche de mi vieja guitarra, que no revisarían, pero no tirarían.  
Tuvimos una charla donde me dijo que lo superaría y que me perdonaría. Que le mentí pero ahora había sido honesto y me daría una oportunidad por el bien de los dos. Me confundió el hecho de que tuviese que perdonarme algo del pasado, pero supuse que seria por ocultarle mis preferencias. Y acepte con gusto esta nueva etapa del matrimonio.  
Todo fue bien por un mes, pero comenzó a hacerme preguntas y al responderle con el afán de ser sincero, sólo conseguía que me recriminase los hechos del pasado -un pasado donde ni siquiera la conocía- así pasamos ahora por peleas, por reconciliaciones, por reproches, por disculpas. Hasta que un día todo estalló.  
  
  
>>Comenzó con insultos suaves que acompañaban sus reproches un 'mentiroso' se convirtió en un 'desviado' que a su vez muto en un 'marica' que siguió hasta convertirse en un 'afeminado' que quizá no suenen duros, pero viniendo de la mujer que amas son como cuchillos que se entierran en ti al rojo vivo, en tu carne, en tu mente, en tu amor propio.  
  
  
>>No lo tomes a mal, pero una tarde que nos cortaron la luz por que ambos olvidamos pagarla. Conversamos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Fue todo tan agradable, como antes. Hicimos el amor. A esa tarde le siguieron semanas de un matrimonio normal, creí que ya todo estaría arreglado, que miraríamos hacia adelante. Pero un día simplemente me dijo que se iba donde su hermana por que no soportaba el peso de los que se imaginaba si me veía charlando con un chico.  
Le rogué, la iba a buscar cada semana, a veces a diario, era lo primero que hacia al salir del trabajo ir en su busca.  
Geist al principio intento ser mediadora pero se de acanto por parte de su hermana, obviamente. Decidí entonces dejarla que pensará todo con calma. Una noche recibí una llamada suya diciéndome que había solicitado el divorcio.  
  
  
>>Me quede helado, no suoe que hacer, como reaccionar. Le dije que no firmaría, pero Geist al ser abogada me llevó los papeles unos días después con las estipulaciones y clausulas del documento, tendría que darle dinero por su inversión en el departamento. Pero no me lo pedía.  
Me negué a firmar. Seguí buscándola de nuevo, recibiendo negativas hirientes. Hasta que un día me decidí y después de unos avisos por parte de Geist y el juzgado, firme. Entregue yo mismo los papeles en la oficina de quien fue mi cuñada yo había recibió ido más informes del juzgado pero ni siquiera habría los sobres,los tiraba o los guardaba según mi humor y de ahí se vino un periodo de declive en mi vida.  
  
  
>>Salía a tomar todas las noches. Comencé a ir a un pub gay y a tener ya sabes... Encuentros casuales. Ahí conocí a un hombre mayor, muy interesante. Hakurei, según me dijo -y pude comprobar después- tenía su propio negocio de textiles y nunca se caso. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, moteles, en su casa, en la mía.  
Una noche Shaina fue al departamento, yo nunca he cambiado la cerradura así que entro con su juego de llaves y nos encontró a Hakuerei y a mi haciéndolo, y para rematar el cuadro yo estaba sobre él siendo el pasivo"  
  
  
Para este punto mi mano derecha había dejado de temblar ligeramente y ahora se sacudía con violencia sobre la mesa, era la primera vez que le contaba esto a alguien. Sentí la tibia mano de Aldebaran cubrir la mía impidiendo que se siguiera sacudiendo de esa forma tan molesta y delatora.  
  
  
"Lo siento" él negó con la cabeza "Me cubrí con lo primero que encontré y salí en su encuentro, estaba furiosa y soltó una sarta de palabras mientras iba hacia la puerta. La alcance a media sala y la tome por la muñeca. Y ahí comenzaron los verdaderos insultos...  
  
  
>>"Qué haces aquí?" le pregunte notando un papel en la mano donde la tenia sujeta.  
  
  
"Suéltame y te lo diré" sabia que mentía, me dejaría ahí con un palmo de narices.  
  
  
"Dímelo y te dotaré"  
  
  
"No estoy para esos juegos" soltó un resoplido enojada "¡Maldición! Estabas follando con un tío" sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas, trague.  
  
  
"Ya no somos nada, soy libre" dije a modo de defensa para no tener que explicar quien era Hakurei.  
  
  
"Técnicamente no, ¿Nunca leíste los papeles del juzgado? Debiste hacerlo antes de ponerte caliente y traer a un sujeto a follar a casa como una loca" me miraba con furia, casi con odio.  
  
  
Para ese punto yo ya estaba harto. Le arrebate el papel y ella se quejo. Lo leí y me quede helado. Era una prueba de embarazo positiva, tenia un poco más de dos meses.  
  
  
"Estas embarazada..."  
  
  
"Pero ese ya no es tu asunto. No es tuyo" era evidente que mentía.  
  
  
"Solicitaré una prueba de paternidad" frunció el ceño hasta un punto que parecía doloroso.  
  
  
"Firmaré los papeles y lo registraré a mi nombre. No te quiero cerca para que lo conviertas en un desviado como tú" se soltó de mi agarre y se marcho.  
  
  
Después de que Hakurei también se marcho revise los papeles y note que eran avisos de que aún no estaba el divorcio por falta de una firma, yo ya lo había firmado así que solo podía ser Shaina.  
  
  
Fui a buscarla pero Geist me la negó, al parecer le había dicho que me había encontrado con una mujer. No dijo que era un hombre por obvias razones.  
Pude hablar con Shaina un par de veces por casualidad. Me enteré de que ella esperaba que yo siguiese insistiendo -quizá así media mi interés en ella- cuando vio mi firma en los papeles decidió no firmar y esperar, según me dijo 'me perdonaría' y cuando se entero del embarazo se debatió toda la tarde en ir a contármelo, me dijo que nunca se esperó eso de mí. Pero estaba decidida a criarlo sola.  
Después de algunos meses en los que la busque a diario, trate de convencerla de volver. Cuando me rendí en eso, trate de convencerla de que por lo menos me dejará ser participe del embarazo. Que con el dinero que podía darle se podría pagar una clínica privada y especializada. La principio se negó, pero termino accediendo. Pude convivir medianamente con ella en el embarazo -sonreía recordando las escasas fotografías de ella con su enorme panza de embarazo que yo poseía- le llevaba obsequios para el bebé y ropa de embarazo.  
Cuando nació Albiore Geist me marco, supongo que en un momento de nerviosismo y miedo en busca de apoyo, llegue por ellas para llevarlas al hospital justo cuando se le rompió la fuente, pude verlo recién nacido y sostenerlo un momento.  
El registro en el hospital sólo fue a su nombre y días más tarde saco un acta del registro civil sólo con sus apellidos en ella.  
  
>>Le recordé la prueba de paternidad y aunque me dio largas, después de unos meses lo habíamos registrado como hijo de ambos. Pero seguía teniendo dos actas y dado que los menores no tienen otro documento de identificación que ese, moría de miedo al pensar que se lo podría llevar lejos usando la primera acta, después de todo Geist es abogada.  
Con el paso del tiempo me permitió verlo sólo con la condición de que no mostraría nada de mi 'otro lado' yo acepte. Ya había roto con Hakurei y había dejado de frecuentar los pub gay. También me dijo que no podría evitar sospechar de mis amigos, así que dejé de tener amigos. No fue tan difícil como se pensaría, los que conocí en secundaría, preparatoria y universidad ya tenían su vida hecha. Fue sólo cuestión de dejar de aceptar invitaciones a salir, inventar demasiado trabajo, poco a poco la gente deja de mostrar interés en ti si no tienes tiempo para ellos.  
  
  
>>Para cuando obtuve mi plaza en la escuela donde estamos actualmente yo ya había trabajado bien con mi personalidad como para ser agradable como compañero, pero no avanzar a una amistad. Seriedad, timidez, apatía ¿Importaba lo que pensarán de mi? No, sólo me importaba ver crecer a Albiore aún si no podía estar tan cerca como deseaba.  
Lo demás lo conoces por que al tiempo comenzaste a salir con ella"  
  
  
Aldebaran asintió. Yo había dejado de temblar con el final del relato. Aldebaran se tomo un momento antes de hablar. Antes de hacerlo retiro su mano de la mía.  
  
  
"Afrodita, me estas diciendo que durante más de diez años estuviste solo, por qué Shaina te lo pidió" pues sí, básicamente. Asentí "Afrodita eso es manipulación"  
  
La palabra era tan fuerte y esclavizante que nunca la había querido usar para definir la situación que vivía. Sólo asentí de nuevo.  
  
  
"Lo siento pero no creo que sea correcto que vivas así" ¿Se estaba disculpando por darme un consejo? Sonreí con ternura  
  
  
Aldebaran se levanto y fue a llenar nuevamente su baso, parecía muy azorado.  
  
"No puedo creer que ni conociera a la mujer con la que he compartido tantos años de mi vida. Desconocía este laso de ella. Me decepciona más esto a que si aún te amara, por lo menos habría un sentimiento positivo en ella. Lo que más me duele de ya no verla es..."  
  
  
Vi su mirada y lo comprendí todo. La pesadumbre no era del todo por Shaina.  
  
  
"Me las arreglaré para que sigas viendo a Albiore, no te creo que Shaina te lo prohíba, pero de cualquier forma no permitiría que dejaras de verlo, eres su padre"  
  
  
Me miró con dulzura y me lo agradeció. Fue ahí cuando entendí algo, yo siempre tendría un lazo que nada puede romper con mi hijo, podría solicitar un amparo o llamar a juicio -aunque era lo menos que quería- pero Aldebaran, él sentía tan frágil la conexión con él, a pesar de ser otro padre en el corazón de Albiore, no había ley que lo amparase. La mirada que me otorgo tan llena de sentimientos me hizo sentir calidez, por primera vez en semanas.  
  
  
"Deberías ver esto como una señal de que debes buscar lo mejor para ti, no puedes condenarte a una vida de soledad. Albiore crecerá, hará la suya. Shaina estaba dispuesta a hacer lo propio" no dije nada pero asentí.  
  
  
"Hubo alguien..."  
  
  
"¿Milo?" sonreí, parece que los sentimientos son tan difíciles de tapar como el sol.  
  
  
"Sí"  
  
  
"¿Qué paso?"  
  
  
"Nos encontró. Milo y yo pasamos la noche juntos y Shaina nos vio desnudos en la cama a la mañana siguiente" ahora las palabras brotaban con más naturalidad ante él.  
  
  
"¿Tiene las llaves de tu casa?"  
  
  
"Sí 'por seguridad' para ir a ver que no hiciera nada extraño con Albiore..."  
  
  
"'Extraño'" trago fuerte "No le harías daño a tu hijo" dijo poniendo fe ciega en mi.  
  
  
"Ella lo pensaba... O lo piensa. No lo sé. Me aterra preguntárselo" él asintió "¿Sabes? En el fondo tuve miedo de que pensaran eso de mí, mi familia, amigos, compañeros. Que si se sabia pensasen que podría llegar a dañarlo. Así que en la manipulación de Shaina encontré la respuesta a no querer afrontar mi realidad"  
  
  
"En mi opinión, es tiempo de que lo hagas" asentí de nuevo.De cierta forma era cómodo para mi, Shaina nunca se oorto mal con mis padres, los vicita una vez al mes y siempre los invita a los cumpleaños de Albiore "¿Qué pasó con Milo?"  
  
  
"Le dije cosas horribles, no por el hecho de ser hirientes. No. Sino por haber sido dichas por la persona por quien se siente algo. Yo mismo sé lo que esto puede causar y dañar. Aunque ciertamente pensé que sólo me odiaría o me nadaría al demonio"  
  
  
"Todos reaccionamos diferente"  
  
  
"Sí"  
  
  
  
Tomamos un par de vasos más de whisky antes de que me marchase, tuve que ir con la ventanilla baja para evitar volver a sentir que me invadía la asfixia.  
  
  
Cúa do llegué a casa y a penas cruce el umbral me deslice en la puerta hasta llegar al piso. No podía contenerlo más. Lloré. Lloré como no tenia memoria de haberlo hecho.  
Mis decisiones me daban un puño en la cara. Me hacían ver los solo que estaba.  
Me hacía darme cuenta que después de tantos años de no amar a nadie, había llegado a querer a una persona, a ilusionarme. Había vuelto a nacer en mi un sentimiento que creía que no volvería a florecer dentro de mí. Y yo lo había alejado.  
No volvería.  
  
  
Deje que las lágrimas empaparan mis rodillas, sentí algo caliente acomodarse alrededor de mi pie.  
  
"Sebastian" toque sus puntiagudas orejas con la llena de mi dedo "Supongo que eres mi única familia ahora" me quede ahí sintiendo la calidez de un pequeño y peludo cuerpo reconfortarme mientras dejaba caer mis lágrimas.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté en el mismo lugar, estaba agotado de tanto llorar y las articulaciones, músculos y huesos dolían y se agarrotaban. Tuve que bañarme y arreglarme para otro lunes de trabajo. Por que claro, en el mundo adulto no hay un 'mi vida es una completa mierda y no saldré de mi casa' hay asientos de cosas que hacer, responsabilidades que hemos adquirido, aunque sea sin querer. Y se deben hacer.  
  
  
Fue difícil para mi conducir el auto hasta la escuela, llegar y escuchar esas voces y risas que están en el limbo de la niñez y la madurez. Escuchar las bromas, dar respuesta a sus preguntas, regresar las bromas.  
Ver a mis compañeros y dejar de lado -como si no importase- el hecho de que me veía espantoso. Como si unos caballos me hubiesen aplastado, mis huesos tronaban, tenia ojeras y no me había rasurado en días. A demás de los ojos rojos e hinchados que atribuí al trabajo.  
  
  
Encontrarme con Aldebaran y su mirada cansada por los.restos de lágrimas me hizo sentir una complicidad casi culpable. Ambos estabamos con el corazón roto.  
  
  
  
Es sorprendente como la vida sigue su curso. A pesar de que tu mundo se haya venido abajo a penas días atrás, la vida te dice que todo continúa. Que esta girando a un paso constante contigo o sin ti a bordo. El tiempo pasa, los sentimientos se calman se abandonan a un rincón de tu mente donde el tiempo que transcurre es más lento, pero implacable.  
  
  
Aldebaran y yo estrechamos una amistad. Comenzamos a salir juntos con Albiore los fines de semana y él dentro de lo que cabía, estaba feliz de salir con sus dos papás. A esto se sumaron salidas al pub, invitaciones a almorzar. Sentí que al fin podía tener un amigo.  
  
  
Milo seguía presente en ese lugar en mi mente.  
  
  
Una mañana recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido.  
  
  
'Soy Milo, necesitó hablar'  
  
  
Me quede helado y mi corazón dio un vuelco.  
  
  
Y aquí estaba ahora frente a él. Después de tanto tiempo. Es sorprendente lo que uno cambia en un año, no es un periodo corto como muchos suponen.  
  
  
"He venido para..." comenzó a decirme, mirándome sin sentimiento alguno. Yo saque el anillo de su padre y lo puse frente a él. Había comenzado a usarlo unas semanas después de que se marchara. Así podía sentirlo más cerca. Él se sorprendió y lo tomo con cuidado "Lo guardaste"  
  
  
"Sí" ¿Cómo decirle qué lo había usado todo ese tiempo? No pude. Por eso intentaba tapar el pequeño aró blanco que se había formado en torno a mi dedo "Viniste a por él ¿No?"  
  
  
"En realidad... Aldebaran fue a buscarme varias veces a mi casa. Aún no sé cómo se entero donde vivo. Pero me busco para que viniera aquí y hablará contigo. Para que tú... Hablaras conmigo, mejor dicho" tomo un sorbo.de su café e hice lo mismo. Era muy dulce. Debí pedir un expreso.  
  
  
Comencé a relatar lo que le.dije a Aldebaran aquella noche, sin omitir nada..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Milo me miraba entre perplejo y conmovido, por primera vez lo había dejado en absoluto silencio.  
  
  
"¿Estas pensando que necesitas una cerveza?" él asintió.  
  
  
"O algo más fuerte"  
  
  
"Entiendo"  
  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar cómo te encuentras ahora?"  
  
  
"Si. Bien supongo"  
  
  
"Shaina..."  
  
  
"Unos días después de mi charla con Aldebaran ella fue a mi casa llorando, me pidió que la ayudase a volver con él. Yo le respondí lo único que podía y debía. Que sólo lo podía arreglar ella y en gran parte, sería cambiando, dejando sus obsesiones atrás. Que su orgullo herido había quedado diez años en el pasado y debía afrontar eso. Tomo terapia, y ella y Aldebaran reconstruyeron su relación. En verdad se aman. Así que si no.fue fácil, no fue imposible tampoco"  
  
  
"Entiendo, él mencionó que estaba en mi ciudad con su mujer" se paso una mano por esa indomable melena.  
  
  
"Se casan en unos meses. De hecho se irán en unos días a Brasil a visitar a la Familia de Aldebaran y a que Albiore los conozca en persona"  
  
  
"¿Ya confías tanto?"  
  
  
"Aldebaran en su padre y mi amigo, confió en él. Shaina tiene mi respeto como madre de Albiore. Todo estará bien" asintió sonriendo un poco.  
  
  
"Albiore ya debe ser casi un adolescente"  
  
  
"Esta en la secundaría con nosotros. No es una completa pesadilla, pero el paraíso tampoco"  
  
  
Milo río un poco "¿Es difícil con los demás alumnos?"  
  
  
"Una ves superado el shock inicial de los alumnos al saber que me reproduje. No fue tan difícil" volvió a reír.  
  
  
"Entonces sigue en la misma escuela"  
  
  
  
"Estaré ahí hasta que me muera o me jubile. Lo que suceda primero"  
  
  
"Sigue con ese humor profesor"  
  
  
"No lo puedo evitar" antes de seguir bromeando tuve la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar algo "Quiero que sepas Milo, que siento mucho todo lo que dije. En verdad, no debió ser agradable viviendo de la persona que te gustaba" bajo su mirada.  
  
  
"No, no lo fue"  
  
  
"Entiendo si me odias" quizá él estaba sufriendo más con esa charla que yo. Pero tal vez estaba intentando ser amable por todo lo que se entero hoy. No quería eso tampoco. Por primera vez quería respetar sus sentimientos.  
  
  
"No te odio..." asentí.  
  
  
"¿Estas trabajando?"  
  
  
"Sí, no era mentira que ya tenia donde me contratasen. Un amigo tiene su propia escuela privada, bueno su padre, pero.ahora ha quedado él a cargo y me acepto de inmediato"  
  
  
"Me alegro"  
  
  
"Aunque extraño la escuela pública, es más bulliciosa" Sonreí con ironía "¿Puedo preguntar por Sebastian?"  
  
  
Saque mi móvil y le mostré unas fotos "Ya no esta pequeño, y subió algo de peso"  
  
  
"Esta pachoncito y tiene cara de gruñón" río un poco.  
  
  
"Pues sí"  
  
  
Conversamos un rato más hasta que sentí que fue la hora de irme.  
  
  
  
  
Una semana había pasado de ese encuentro. Habia despedido a Albiore, Aldebaran y Shaina en el aeropuerto el día anterior.  
No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que saque una cerveza del refrigerador y una zanahoria cruda y desinfectada la cual comencé a cortar para comerla a manera de botana.  
Sebastian maullo desde el sofá.  
  
  
"Tranquilo, Albiore volverá en una semana. Gato consentido" le hice una mueca y seguí comiendo. El timbre sonó "Ya voy" grité, me habia planteado el poner un interfon, pero me parecía tan molesto y ruidoso. Camine a la puerta y la abrí. Quede pasmado al ver ahí la figura de Milo.  
  
  
"Milo..."  
  
  
"¿Esta con alguien profesor?" se asomo un poco.  
  
  
"Eh... No, pasa" me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar.  
  
  
"Si esta un poco gordito, ¿Puedo?" señaló al gato y asentí, camino hasta el sofá y ses sentó poniendo a Sebastian en sus piernas "¿Me recuerdas?" y el minino en seguida se dejo mimar "Parece que sí"  
  
  
"Tienen buena memoria ¿Apeteces una cerveza?" él negó supuse que estaría de paso. Quizá ya se marchaba.  
  
  
"Vaya a aumentado la lista ¿Eh?" no entendí hasta que voltee a verlo y miraba las fotografías, murmuré un sí y tome mi cerveza de la barra "Vaya Albiore ha crecido mucho y esta muy guapo"  
  
  
"Gracias" dije como cualquier padre orgulloso a quien le ha salido un hijo bien parecido.  
  
  
"Aquí están tú y Aldebaran con él en un partido?"  
  
  
"Su prueba para entrar al equipo de básquet"  
  
  
"Que bien... Oh vaya..." tomo una de las fotografías "Mu se ha dejado barba y bigote de candado. Dile que se los quite por favor" río un poco.  
  
  
"Creeme no me canso de decírselo, se ha casado hace poco y se ha dejado ese 'nuevo look'"  
  
  
"Que espanto" asentí "¿Qué ha sido de Aioria?"  
  
  
"Bueno... Parece que Marin lo esta domando"  
  
  
"¡Quien diría que su domadora andaría tan cerca!" me encogí de hombros y le di un trago a la cerveza, estaba nervioso ciertamente "¿Cómo están los demás?"  
  
  
"Bueno Dohko va por su cuarta víctima... Digo esposa" reímos un poco "Campus nos sorprendió al comprometerse con una ex alumna, que sí, ya esta en la universidad, pero de que nos dio un pequeño infarto, pues sí. Tethys esta embarazada"  
  
  
"Oh..." voltee a verlo y habia tomado otra fotografía "Es la que nos tomamos aquella vez" sentí que la cerveza resbaló por un lugar que no debía y que me ahogaría con esta.  
  
  
"Sí" era la única foto que tenía de Milo así que la conservaba en la sala.  
  
  
"Profesor... ¿Sonaré como una chiquilla llorona si le digo que no lo he olvidado?" deje la cerveza en el desayunador que estaba a mi espalda y donde yo estaba apoyado, sentía que la tiraría haciendo un verdadero desastre "Intente olvidarlo, intente odiarlo. Pero no pude. Dicen que sólo se odia lo que se ha amado. Pero me consta que puedes odiar sin siquiera conocer bien a una persona, puedes sentir antipatía o incluso odio sin haber experimentado otra cosa por ella. Pero odiar a quien amaste significa que no lo amaste como debías... Tal vez" se rasco la nuca y se levantó dejando la foto y al gato en el sofá "Me daría una oportunidad"  
  
  
Sentí que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento así que lo rodee con mis brazos y oculte mi cara en su cuello, no quería que las viera, aunque sabia que podía sentirlas rodar por su piel.  
  
  
"Milo..."  
  
  
"No pregunta de si esta con alguien fue... Por si estaba en una relación ¿Lo está?" la semana anterior habia querido evitar esa pregunta por el temor hacia la respuesta.  
  
  
"No... ¿Y tú?"  
  
  
"Yo aún le amo ¿Será que pueda llegar a quererme"  
  
  
"Milo, yo te amo" sentí que sus brazos me rodearon y apretaron contra sí "Tú eres quien me esta dando una oportunidad a mí"  
  
  
"Profesor..."  
  
  
"Espero que sigamos viéndonos varoniles después de esto"  
  
  
Levante mi cara y lo besé, como había deseado hacerlo, enterré mis manos en su pelo sintiendo su textura y volumen.  
No pudimos parar, yo no quería y deseaba que él tampoco, ya no quería esperar. Pase mis manos por su cuerpo cubierto por una playera blanca y unos jeans. Él hizo lo mismo, yo sólo llevaba un pants u una remera con una sudadera. Nuestras erecciones se rozaban.  
  
  
Fuimos hacia la habitación y Milo cerro para 'no pervertir a Sebastian' seguimos besándonos, con la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, la ropa fue quedando olvidada en el piso, los besos ya no se limitaron a la boca del otro, había todo más de 1.80 de cuerpo para besar, morder y arañar.  
  
  
Jugo con mi entrada mientras besaba y lamia mi cuello, entro con sus dedos, despacio hasta que estuve listo, resoplando su aliento contra mi piel con deseo hasta ese momento.  
  
  
Entro en mi interior y lo aprisione entre mis piernas, deseoso de no dejarlo ir más. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero fuerte dentro de mi.  
  
  
"Afrodita..." comenzó a susurrar.  
  
  
Y yo en ese instante de la conexión de nuestros cuerpos, con las estocadas de Milo, con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su voz en mi oído, su cabello acariciando mi piel y su mano fuertemente entrelazada a la mía me sentí al fin libre.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
